Through the darkest flames
by tiger002
Summary: With the world as we knew it now only a myth. The darkest times are still to come. Even so a light shines that may change and prevent this world from coming. New and old heroes must discover the cause of this world, and how it can be fixed. ZelXCol. OCs
1. Chapter 1: City on a Hill

A/N: Welcome to my first Tales of Symphonia Fic. The first chapter may not be the most exciting one you have read but it shows the setting for the story. Please review if you like it or hate it, think I'm the best author ever, or the worst author ever or somewhere between those.

Disclaimer: While owning the rights to a game like Tales of Symphonia would be awesome, I do not so don't sue. Now that you know that, let the story begin.

Chapter 1: A city on the hill

As the morning fog cleared, the town seemed as perfect as ever. The sun climbed into the sky illuminating their world. The grass continued to grow and return to its bright green color. Another year was about to begin. This town stood out for many reasons. Everyone loved the town and counted on it. Rich and poor worked together when anything needed done.

The city was relatively simple. Around ten thousand lived in it. Its population contained diversity that none before it ever had. Humans, elves, and even half-elves and dwarfs lived there in peace. They brought together their own skills and made the city function. Through the years, those in the city nearly forgot about their races, and eventually, just thought of each other as people.

The city's location was a defining feature. It was completely surrounded by mountains. Even though it was near the desert, it received frequent rain. This let the city grow crops to maintain itself. Since the city was established, few have ever left it. The city provided everything that they would need while those who left the city rarely returned. It was believed that the city was the only safe place to be. Children were warned of the monster's that roamed in the world beyond the city.

Throughout the perfection of the city, it was a mere side effect to the horrors of the world. The leaders of the city saw that it was humanities last hope. They fought and often died in order to protect the city. They knew that if they failed, then it was all over.

The city was the only safe place in the world ravaged by the monsters. Together the elves and the half-elves combined their magic with the dwarfs' artisanship in order to create a magical barrier that kept monsters out. The barrier was powered from the light of the sun and kept the shield running nearly all the time. It was able to absorb the additional sunlight from the summer to keep it running throughout the winter. However, it was not efficient enough to provide eternal protection. The three nights before spring began, the shield went down. Both the people in the city and the monsters who lived outside of it knew of the annual pattern.

Every year the cities military gathered the stop the monsters that would attack. The monsters seemed to know that this was the last city in their was of concurring the entire world. Each year the monsters came in massive number but each year the defenders of the city stopped the attack. Many brave fighters died to protect the city each year. Last year, the attacks were stronger then anything they had faced before, and it was believed that this year would be even worse. Last year, the city's governor died defending it. His son took his place and vowed to protect the city that he loved.

Spring was merely 5 days away. On the 100th year anniversary of the destruction of Meltokio, the monsters hoped to end the battle against man. On the 80th anniversary of the city, they were resolved as ever to defend it. The city meant so much for them. It was a place where they could live in harmony with one another. They refused the let the city of Symphonia just fade away.

A/N: Yea this chapter is short but the other ones should be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Only three Remain

A/N: In this chapter, the real story begins. This chapter focuses on characters within the city and mixes some old with some new people. As always, please review.

Chapter 2: Three Remain

David rose from his bed looking out at the rising sun. A feeling of nervousness and excitement filled his body. Three days remained. He knew that battle would be hard, but he thought he could win. The alternatives were too horrible for him to even think. He changed his focus from the rising sun to the staff leaning against the wall. The staff was glazed in gold, with several gems going up and down each side, and about a meter in length. He picked it up feeling the fusion of his and the staff's manna. Three days remained.

He set the staff down, looked beside it, and noticed the armor given to him by the elves. Nearly 6 months ago the elves gave hit to him for an 18th birthday present. The armor was mostly red with rubies around the neck and emeralds along the thighs. It was said to be used only by elf leaders in times of crisis. The elves had explained to David that before aionis infusions were common, only those with elven blood could wield magic. It seemed strange to David that humans were forced to use only physical weapons but he disregarded that as something of the past.

David left his house and looked around the city. He knew that it was his job to protect it. While he wouldn't be alone, he knew that he was the leader and they all looked up to him. He knew since the time he was young, that he would be the one to lead the city. His grandfather was Symphonia's founder and his father became the city's leader after his death. Leading the city ran in his family but he didn't think that it would be so soon. His abilities would soon be tested. Three days remained.

He remembered the battle when his father died. It didn't seem like almost a year since it happened.

"Get out of here, before it's too late", David was told.

"I want to stay here with you. I'll be fine", David responded. The battle was tougher then they had expected. The monsters were coming in greater number and power then the previous years. David's father was a skilled swordsman and was dispatching the monsters quickly with help from David's spells. However ,the monster army was growing in number. A large force of beasts and dark fighters arrived overwhelming the city's forces.

"Run! There are too many of them", David was told. He listened and as he ran he saw his father attacked by the numerous monsters. The leader was torn apart by the attack. He knew that his father would die and David ran for nearly an hour, fleeing from not only the monsters, but mostly, the sight of his father's death.

The city's army was able to fend of the attack but not without a great cost. Hundreds of brave men died that day. David knew that his father was a great leader, but wondered if he would be the same. Could he lead the city to safety like his father did for many years?

These thoughts filled his mind as he walked down the streets. He would soon have the answers to his questions. Only three days remained. As he walked upon the town, he saw all the people that lived here. He saw those that counted on his success. The leader knew the cost of defeat was too much to let that be an option. He would win. That was his only choice.

After his walk among the city, he finally returned to his house. He hadn't eaten anything all day but his thoughts were too focused on the coming battle to worry about food. After his journey around the city, the sun had risen higher into the sky. When he went up to his door he noticed some figures in the bushes in front of his house. He thought he could hear a noise coming from the figures. So he went from the door, looked in the bushed, and was horrified by the sight.

When he went to look, he saw four people. They were all lying down and they all had streaks of blood on them. One of them was wearing pink and black clothing and had a sword lying beside him. He had long red hair and appeared to be moving unlike the others. His sword was coved by blood leaving only small spots of shining silver. Beside him was a white haired woman. Her hair was stained with red and her clothing appeared to be orange but the red stains that covered it made it hard to tell. Multiple gashes covered her body and it looked as if her hand was gripping a staff, but the staff was broken in three pieces. Her body was in worse shape then all the others. There was also another white haired person only he appeared to be a child. His face was covered with wounds and the blood flowed down his face and was staining his hair. His clothing looked to be a mix of blue and red with some white. David knew that the red was unnatural. The fourth one was a girl with flowing yellow hair. She had a red gem around her neck and crimson stains flowed out from it. Her body was torn from wounds covering her once beautiful white clothes.

David was aghast at the sites and wanted to be sick to his stomach. He knew though that now was not the time. He had to see if there was anything he could do to help these strangers. First, he went over to check if they were still breathing. He was terrified at touching the mangled bodies. He reached over and discovered that the white haired women was not breathing and had no pulse. David went to the others hoping, but not expecting better results. When he went to the white haired boy, he was relived that he was breathing. His breaths were weak however and there was no guarantee that he would survive. He went over to the blond girl and discovered she too was breathing. She wasn't as badly injured as the boy, but she was nowhere near fine. She would need medical treatment soon or she would die. David thought she could recover though. David then went to check the breathing of the last one and saw that his breaths were more stable then the others. When David went to feel his pulse, the body made a noise. The wounded man opened his eyes and tried to say something. Through a series of groans of pain, it sounded like he said, "help them".

David listened and knew that he had to get them out of this cold. He reached over for the young boy. He wasn't sure if it would do any good to try to save him but he was still alive for now. Getting him into his house might help some. David picked the boy up off the ground. He looked and saw a stain of blood on the ground from where to boy had lain. David wanted to puke but knew that now was not the time. He carried the boy into his house and could feel the crimson liquid flowing down his arms. It disgusted him, but David knew the boy's life was in his hands. He went into his house and gently set the boy onto his bed. The house was warmer so hopefully that would help. He then went out to help the others that he might still be able to save. As he went out to where the others were laying he was amazed to see that the red haired one was up and carrying the blond women. He was clearly in great pain and the woman was unconscious just like the boy had been. The man frequently closed his eyes to try to ease the pain.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Helping," the man responded in a very weak voice. David went over and took the girl from his arms. Blood covered her but it wasn't as bad as the boy was. He ordered the man into his house and set the girl on his couch. He pointed the man to a chair. All the wounded were resting but he knew that rest alone wouldn't be enough.

A/N: An interesting chapter I think. Sorry for the gruesomeness of the scene but I tired to make it as clean as possible while still maintaining its effect. Once again, please review and I hope to have more coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The wounded

Chapter 3: The wounded

David looked around the room collecting his thoughts. The red haired man was either sleeping or unconscious. They all need help soon. David thought about trying to heal them himself, but knew that his skills would not be enough. He had just begun to learn healing magic so he couldn't heal those hurt as badly as this. He didn't want to leave them but he knew that unless he did something, they would die.

David went around his house gathering cloth and spare clothes. He used these to try to bandage the wounds. If anything, this would stop the blood loss, perhaps giving them more time. He grabbed his staff and contemplated trying to heal their smaller wounds but he knew that would be a waste of time. He was sure that at least the white haired boy would die if a doctor or a skilled healer didn't come soon.

David ran out of his house carrying his staff. He hoped that they would be fine until he could get back. Just running to the doctor wouldn't be fast enough. He gathered the manna around him and chanting an incantation, "might of heavens teleport me to my sight". As he said that and looked in the distance he vanished in a gust of wind and repapered down the road where he was looking before. He teleported several hundred feet down the road in a matter of seconds. He continued to perform this spell, quickly going through the town and eventually reaching the doctor of the city.

David burst through the doors quickly and ran around the building screaming for the doctor. The doctor saw David's panic and was worried, "What is the problem David?"

"It's an emergency Dr. Rhys. I need you to come quickly or they will die."

"What are you talking about?" Rhys responded.

"There is no time! Just get your staff and your supplied and fast," David commanded. Rhys grabbed his healing staff and a package of medical supplies and David ran down the street dragging the doctor. Rhys was an elf, skilled in healing, both through magic, and through medicine. He was one of the original founders of the city.

David was running through the streets as fast as he could and was pulling Rhys along, not thinking about the doctor's safety. Rhys was barely able to keep his feet on the ground and even slid on his knees a couple times. Once they reached his house, David finally slowed down. "Come quick", he ordered.

When Rhys entered the house, he could smell the stench of the wounded. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "What happened here?" Rhys asked.

"This way," David said softly, as he motioned, leading him to where the white haired boy was laying. When Rhys walked into the room, he was aghast at the boy's condition. His faced turned pale and his mouth was agape.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just found him like that"

Rhys went over to examine him. He laid his hand on the boy's forehead and when he lifted it, it carried the blood of the boy. The healer was amazed that this boy survived this long. The doctor removed the torn tunic of the boy to get a better look at the wounds. There were multiple gashes and bruises all along his body. Some of the wounds were continuing to bleed. "I haven't seen anything this bad before when the victim was still living. Even with my expertise I don't think I can save him", the doctor said.

"You can't just give up though", David argued.

"I saw the others as I came back here. They were hurt but not as badly. My time would be better spent helping them instead of trying to save a hopeless cause.

"He is still alive though. I can't give up on someone who still has a chance," David said passionately.

"Okay, I will do what I can", Rhys said as he held his staff over the boy trying to close the wounds. Rhys knew that just closing the wounds wouldn't be enough. Along with the wounds, the boy had severe internal injuries. The doctor began to operate trying to fix the damage done.

"It's no use", Rhys said about ten minuets into the operation, "he's lost so much blood if I go any deeper he will die."

"What about mine?" David questioned, "I know that you can transfer it from a healthy person to a wounded one to help them."

"I'm not sure if it would work since he is a half-elf. The aionis in your blood might make you compatible." Rhys began drawing blood out of David's arm. David was appalled by the site of blood and especially of his. David looked away as the blood flowed out of his veins. Rhys looked for a place where he could put the blood into the boy's body. His foot was the only place that was in good enough condition. With the new blood flowing in him, the boy was safer to operate on. Rhys used a combination of medicine and magic to mend his many wounds. Finally, after almost an hour Rhys was closing up the boy's last wounds.

"I don't know if that will be enough. He is alive and might be able to recover but I make no guarantees", Rhys said to David, who was sitting in a corner. The large loss of blood made David dizzy so he sat down.

"Thank you", David responded slowly rising back to his feet. David and Rhys went out to the other room where the other two were. David walked over to examine the red haired one. He was in bad shape but it appeared that his life was not in any danger. Upon examination, the man woke up.

Rhys noticed and said to him, "glad to see one of you is awake."

"How are they?" he asked in a tired, weak voice.

"I just finished taking care of your white haired friend. He was in really bad shape but I did everything I could to stabilize him", Rhys explained, "Let me take care of you now."

"No," he said shaking his head. He slowly lifted his arm and pointed across the room to the couch. "She needs more help then me", he said and then drifted back to sleep.

"David, go get your staff and heal him as much you can. I think he will be fine for now, so I will focus on the girl." He obeyed and went to the door where he had dropped his staff earlier, went over to the man, and slowly began to heal his wounds.

Rhys walked to the girl and placed her on the floor. When he rolled her onto her front, he was amazed at what he saw. Beautiful purple wings folded out from her back. He leapt back when he saw these, "An angel!" he exclaimed. David ran over and was equally amazed by this. Even with their astonishment, they had to get back to work healing. Rhys continued his surgery on the girl. She was badly mangled but compared to the boy she was unhurt. The doctor carefully mended her flesh and closed her wounds. After a half hour of healing her Rhys was confident that she would recover.

With her healed Rhys went back to check on the boy. His face was snow white and much colder then Rhys hoped. Upon close examination, he saw that the boy was still breathing and had a weak pulse. He was still low on blood but there was nowhere nearby to get it from Rhys knew all he could do was to let him rest and hope he would recover.

When Rhys returned to the other room, he started to treat the red haired man. He was in surprisingly good condition compared to the others. There several gashes throughout his body but none of them were too difficult for the doctor to heal. He was relived; he thought all three of them had a decent chance of recovering. He wanted to move the boy back to his house but knew that could potentially harm him.

"What happened to them anyway?" Rhys asked.

"I don't know," David said shaking his head, "I found them like that in front of my house. There was one other but I could tell she was dead when I checked her." David then took Rhys out to see the dead body. The sight of the blood on her was horrifying to both of them. They decided to cover her body with a white sheet, until a more proper procedure could be preformed.

They entered the house once more and fixed food for themselves. Both of them had been through a tough day even though it was only noon. As they began to eat, they heard noise coming from the room.

The red haired man was attempting to stand up. David ran over to help him onto his feet. The two men were about the same height. The man became stable so David let go of him. The man walked over to the couch and looked at the women laying there. He turned to David and asked, "She alright now?"

"I think so," David replied.

"What about the other six?" he asked. His voice was becoming stronger.

"I found two others. One was a white haired boy. We aren't sure if he will survive. There was an older white haired woman when I found you out there. But she…" David couldn't bring him self to finish the sentence.

"I see", a look of sadness filled his face, "still, thank you for all you have done."

"Would it be too much to ask your name?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know me", he responded, "Well my name is Zelos. The girl on the couch is Collette and I think the boy you rescued is Genis. The one who didn't survive is Raine, and Genis's older sister."

"Oh, I see", David said, as he felt sorry for the young boy who lost his sister. "Anyway my name is David", he said.

"Well thank you David," Zelos responded, "I'm sorry, but this pain is just too much", Zelos said as he slowing sat back down in the chair.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I think everything is self explanatory, that you need to know. As always I ask for you to review if just to say you read this.


	4. Chapter 4: A brush with death

Chapter 4: A brush with death.

Throughout the brisk day, David and Rhys could only watch and hope that the wounded would recover. They were impressed with the ease that Zelos had, but the others still worried them. They saw that he was able to remain conscious and even walk. Collette appeared to be getting better but they all thought it would be a while before she would be awake. Genis however, worried them greatly.

Genis continued to remain stationary and pale while the others were recovering. All healers had their limits, and Rhys thought his had been met. They wouldn't give up hope though. The doctor was amazed that Genis had survived as long as he did. If he could live that long perhaps, he could recover. Even so, things looked bleak for him.

Once everyone was resting and in as good of condition as the two could manage, David finally got a break from the chaos of the day. During this brief rest behind his house, the entire trauma from the day sank in. The torn bodies found in a bush, the blood flowing down them and into the grass, the warm liquid covering his arms the sight of his own blood flowing out of his veins and into the boy. He had kept it from hitting him so far, and was able to stay focused on saving them. It finally broke through. The memory of the sights discussed him so much. He puked.

He fell to his knees wishing the events of the day were just a dream he could wake up from. It was real however. He wanted to escape from this. Not just the wounded people dieing in his house but from all of this. He wished that his dad would come back and make it all go away. He wished he were just the little brother of his greatest role models again. He wanted to shirk this responsibility and let someone else handle it. However, he knew that this was impossible.

David stayed on his knees and thought that by just avoiding those in the house that he could somehow avoid all this. That maybe, somehow, the three days would pass slower. His mind knew that this was impossible but a part of his mind still had this hope, and could not be swayed by mere logic.

Back in the house, Rhys saw that Genis was getting worse. His heart was slowing it might soon stop. Rhys could repair simple wounds but he had no magic that could jump start a heart. The pulse continued to slow and the boy's breaths were getting even weaker and farther apart.

Rhys ran to find David.

"David, the boy, Genis, is not going to survive here. Help me get him to my office."

David had risen from the ground just before Rhys arrived. "Okay", David replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Rhys asked noticing David's paleness

"Nothing we have time to worry about now. Just tell me what to do," David commanded.

The two of them carried the boy down the street. They were running as fast as they could while making sure not to hurt him anymore. Rhys knew that moving him was dangerous but otherwise he would die. David wished he could teleport down the street like before but his spell only worked on himself, besides he left his staff at his house.

___

He heard voices but could not listen to them. He saw changing sights but could not look at them. He felt but could not touch.

___

After almost a half hour of running, they made it to the office. Rhys rushed in and tried hooking him up to a heart machine. The machine registered his heartbeat.

"beep…..beep……beep" The beats much slower then it should have been. The boy was breathing, but very faint breaths.

"This is bad," Rhys said. His heart is continuing to slow and it is already too battered to do anything."

___

The sounds and sights were fading. It was as if they were nothing but an illusion. They were merely fading memories. Beyond these memories was a new reality. One with sights and sounds like nothing ever experienced before. Even so, both existed, and the line between the two was fading. One would lead to another, and after the crossing, the other would end.

He felt himself drifting to the new. An emotion of regret led him to question the leaving of the old. He remembered the pain and suffering of the old but still was drawn to it. He decided to focus once again on the old to drawn back to it. However, the old had already to fade and now the new appeared to be the only option. He accepted this fate and allowed the new to consume him.

__

"Beep……..beep…………….beep……" The boy's heart had stopped along with his breaths.

"No!" Rhys exclaimed.

"He's dead?" David asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry,"

"There has to be something more we can do," David protested.

"His heart has stopped. It's over"

___

The new embraced him and he embraced it. The old had almost completely faded away. He gave up on it and took to examine the new.

"Not yet," a familiar voice called to him.

"Who?" he responded but not with his mouth.

"My time has past but yours has not yet."

___

"Even so, I know that even with that, people can still be revived," David argued

"I doubt anything could save someone like him. He was a half-elf so an infusion of manna could jumpstart his heart," Rhys proposed. Rhys grabbed his staff and focused all of his manna into the staff and held it over the boy. David grabbed onto the staff as well and focused his manna into it. David surrendered his control of the manna to Rhys and the manna covered the boy's body. It did not do anything but stay around him.

___

"I have watched you for the 13 years of your life. While my time is over there is still much more for you to do," she said to him.

"But without you," he protested.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing more I can do. I will always live in your memories as long as you live. That is why you must live. Even while I am stuck here I can live on in the world through you," she said reaching out and holding his hand. Tears rolled down her eyes as she pulled away. She faded into the new and wondered how he could carry out her wish. Just then, a new spell came to him.

"Manna of the world, fill my body with your life," he said.

___

"……………beep………..Beep" His heart began to beat again.

"Did it work?" David asked.

"I think so. I don't understand how his body just absorbed all that. It is flowing throughout his body," Rhys explained, baffled by the results.

___

The faded old began to grow again and the new faded away. He could feel himself returning to the only life he had known. He was glad to see her one last time, but knew he would have to continue his life without her. Closer the old returned. He could hear voices of excitement and wonder. The old sights began to return to him.

___

Genis, for the first time they had seen him, opened his eyes. He took a brief look around the room and the people that had saved him. He felt the pain all throughout his body. He was going to be alright though. He fell asleep grateful to the strangers that saved him, and to the one that he knew he would not be able to thank for a while.

A/N: A strange chapter and not the easiest to write. I hope you were able to follow and I wish I had more experience on writing about Genis's experiences. Anyway, there should be a review button right about here so now is when you press it and write things. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

Several hours passed and Genis was sleeping soundly. The absorbed manna flowed through his body slowly mending the torn flesh. As he woke up, he noticed the strange setting and that he was lying on his back. He slowly began to sit up but then noticed the pain. He let out a sigh of pain as he retuned onto his back.

"Are you awake now?" David asking as he rose from a chair near where Genis was laying. Genis turned his head to face him.

Genis felt the pain fill his body and he faced the stranger. He was unsure what to make of this person. Was this the person who did this to him, or someone else? "Who are you?" he said faintly.

"It's good to actually hear your voice. I doubted that I would ever get to hear it," David replied calmly. "My name is David," he said reaching his hand out to Genis.

Genis went to grab it but the pain in his arm caused him to lower it once again. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"I wish I could tell you. I found you like this, well actually a lot worse then that," David tried to explain, "Don't worry about it now though. Just focus on getting better."

"Good idea. It feels like the inside of my body was set on fire." Genis was breathing heavily.

"I'll go see if the doctor can do anything to help you. I'm sure he would like to know that you are awake," David said as he exited the room to find Rhys. Genis tried to sit up again but could not get much farther this time. He looked within his pale white hospital robe and saw the scars on his body. That explains the pain, he thought to himself, as he laid back on his back.

David returned to the room a few minuets later with Rhys following. "I can't believe it," Rhys said, "a few hours ago I was sure that you would die".

"What did this to me?" Genis asked.

"I'm not really sure. By your wounds, it looks like some kind of battle. Do you remember anything?" Rhys asked.

Genis thought, he could see sights of a large metal area, flashes of magic, explosions, monsters, he remembered pain, but nothing was clear. "I remember something but I can't make out what."

"Not surprising, it looked like you were hit in the head a few times during the battle," Rhys explained.

"So there was a battle outside the city?" David asked.

"I'm not really sure," Rhys said bewildered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Genis said, "but could you do something about my body felling like its on fire?" Genis said with what little strength he had

"I'm not sure there is much I can do for the pain," Rhys said. Rhys went over to the counter and pulled out a bottle filled with herbs. "Eat these," Rhys said handing some herbs to Genis. Genis could not move his arm high enough to reach the herbs so Rhys placed them in his mouth. It pained Genis to even chew and swallow them. "Go back to sleep if you can. Hopefully that will help you feel better." Rhys then left the room.

"Was I really that bad?" Genis asked.

"I was horrified at the sight of you," David said. He looked down to his arms, still seeing some streaks of blood from carrying Genis. The blood had hardened making it difficult to wash off. "The sight of the four of you like that was horrible."

"There were others?" Genis asked surprised.

"Yea, Collette and Zelos are at my house. Raine," David paused, "I'm sorry, she was dead when I found her," David said. The emotions filled David's face. He knew he had just told this battered boy that he lost his sister.

"She saved me," he said softly, "it was strange, like a dream, but she saved me."

"How?" David asked.

"It was like I was traveling, merely floating. I came to her and she told me that I had to return. She somehow gave me a spell that I used and then I drifted away from her again.

"That might explain it then. Your heart stopped and we tried to use our manna to revive you but it wasn't working. Then all of a sudden, your body absorbed it. It might be that spell she gave you," David responded, overwhelmed by the story. He then left the room to allow Genis to sleep.

David went outside and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. It had been an eventful day. He thought about the strangers and wondered what had happened to them. As he was losing himself in thought, Rhys ran over to him.

"Come quick," Rhys told him. The two ran to the back of the building and saw creatures emerging from the ground.

"How is this possible?" David asked as three gargoyles emerged from the ground.

"I'm not sure."

"Give me your staff. I should be able to defeat them without much trouble," David said. Rhys gave David his staff and he charged at the monsters.

"Winds slice through my foe," David said tossing a small sphere of wind at one of them. The attack hit and the blades of wind tore through the gargoyle. The second monster charged at David. David stepped out of the way and then cast another spell. "Mighty rocks, crush thy foe." Heavy rocks came down and slammed the monster into the ground. The third one thrust its spear at David but he blocked it with his staff. "Blaze, consume the fiend." A ball of fire went from the staff and hit the monster setting it on fire. The fire destroyed the monster.

"Not a hard fight," David commented, "but how did they get here?"

"I have no idea," Rhys replied. David handed him back the staff. "The barrier should keep the monsters out of the city."

"Well until we know for sure I will deploy the town militia to stop any more attacks. I'll also make sure to keep my staff with me so that I can defeat more powerful monsters," David said. He then went to assemble the militia and Rhys returned to his patients. The sun fell beneath the mountains as they separated.

A/N: Finally some action. David fights primarily using elemental spells, somewhat like Genis. The main difference is, David's spells are much faster, but lack the range and power of Genis'. There should be some good battles coming soon. If you have read this, far I want to thank you, if you have reviews then thank you even more. If you have not reviewed yet, then please do so.


	6. Chapter 6: The Time has Come

A/N: I want to thank She Who Dances Under The Moon for my first review for this story. Since you reviewed anonymously, I cannot respond in a pm so I thought I should thank you here. I agree that my writing needs work and I notice myself being redundant a lot. I have gone back and revised the first few chapters hoping it will help. I hope you continue to read and see this and to everyone, enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: The time has come

The town's militia kept a steady watch over the town. Their full strength would be mobilized soon but for now, a fraction of them patrolled the city. Each of them brought different styles of fighting to their force. Many of them were swordsman, but a number of them were mages. Some of them were skilled healers while others specialized in crushing the enemy quickly. This was David's first time commanding them through any crisis. While some resisted the thought of such a young man commanding them, most of them respected the young warrior.

During the night, they searched the town for any evidence of more monsters. No more were found. Many of them tried to examine the sight of the battle with the gargoyles, but the damage done made finding where they came from too difficult.

David went to investigate the shield generator for the city to see if it had malfunctioned during the day. The sky was pitch black when David approached the building. The building was the largest in town being about 30 feet high and nearly twice as wide. The building was made of metal infused with manna to protect the shield.

David entered through the tall, heavy doors. As he walked, he was surprised by the lack of lighting. The large room stood in contained no windows to let light in. David cast a small fire spell to illuminate the room. He saw nothing but the black walls and the doorway. He continued into the room and though the doorway into the next room. He walked up a flight of stairs and emerged into another large room similar to the last. This room had some windows so he extinguished the flame to avoid damaging anything. The faint light of the night made it difficult to see but he could make out the sights of the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkens, David walked further into the room. He saw a figure in the distance that appeared to be a person. The figure ran toward David and shoved him out of his way. The figure ran toward the stairs David had emerged from. David fired a sphere of wind at the figure hoping to stop him. The figure side stepped the attack and continued toward the stairs. David then used his teleport spell to move himself in front of the stairs. The figure saw his path was blocked, and ran in the other direction. Taking a different path, the figure went to a window and jumped through it, shattering the glass.

David ran to the window and could see the glass on the ground reflecting the moon light. He looked and could see no body from the fall. He wondered how someone could jump out a window like that and run off without even staggering. He decided to check with the workers here. He was certain that they would know something about the stranger.

He continued up to the top floor and saw the workers diligently looking over the machine data. They seemed to not notice his entrance.

"Has anything happened here?" David asked.

"What do you mean sir?" one of them responded.

"Any idea why the monsters appeared today?" David asked.

"We have heard nothing about any monsters," another one answered.

"Do any of you know about that person who just came down from here? He seemed to be in a hurry and when I tried to stop him he jumped out the window," David explained.

"None of us have left here in the past 7 hours," they responded. David then showed them the shattered window, but when he reached the window, it was in perfect condition. David was at a loss for words at the strangeness of this. Had he just imagined all of this? Perhaps all this stress had gotten to him, or maybe something more was going on. The workers returned to their work after seeing the unremarkable window.

David decided to return home. It was past midnight by this point, and he decided he needed rest. He would figure out if he was insane or not later. As he walked home, he analyzed if he had just imagined the events of the day. They all seemed so real to him but the workers seemed to know nothing about the day's events. He saw the person and felt the person running into him. He heard the glass shatter, but how did this explain everything being back to normal only a few minuets later. He knew he was under a lot of stress due to the upcoming battle but had it really caused him to hallucinate?

David walked through the brisk spring night thankful that it wasn't more then a mile to his house. He hoped that what he had seen today was just all a trick of his own mind. He looked down at his arms and saw the hardened lines of blood. He knew it was real, or at least that part of the day. Maybe later on he began to hallucinate. All he knew was that he was tired, and could figure out the rest of it later.

He finally reached the house and entered. He noticed a several candles lit in the room. "It seems our mysterious host has finally returned," he heard Zelos say. Zelos' voice sounded a lot better and David could tell he was quickly recovering. David looked over and saw Zelos sitting on the couch where Colette was earlier. Collette was laying there with her head resting on his lap.

"Yea, so much has happened today. I'm glad that at least you are doing better," David said.

"I'm not the only one," Zelos said and began shaking Colette's shoulder. Colette's body began to move and she raised her head to look at David. She smiled at him. David returned a smile of relief and joy. His work at paid off and all three of them survived.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you," she said.

David looked down to the floor and then looked at her shaking his head, "no, no trouble at all, I'm just glad you are okay now."

"Thank you," Zelos said. Zelos moved Collette's head and rose from the couch. Zelos was walking now with little pain. "What about Genis?" he asked.

David breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know how exactly, but he is recovering." Zelos smiled. "Do you remember what happened before you came here?" David asked.

"The last thing I remember was being in a battle. We were surrounded and couldn't hold off the enemy. There was both people and monsters fighting us. I remember one of the monsters knocking me against a wall and then I vaguely remember them going after the others. I have no idea how I ended up here."

"I see, anyway we all need rest," David said. David went to his bedroom and Zelos returned to the couch with Colette. When David went to his room, he saw the bed covered in blood. He decided to just sleep on the floor. The smell of the blood bothered him but David was too tired for that to stop him from sleeping.

The next day was much less eventful. The citizens of the city knew that they would soon be tested like never before. No other monsters were sighted in the city and other then David's magic, there was no sign that they even entered the city. Genis had recovered enough to be moved back to David's house so that he could stay with his companions. Throughout the afternoon, the militia gathered their weapons and armor for the following night.

That evening the full force of the militia mobilized. They numbered nearly three thousand. David took his place at the head of the army, just as his father had done for many years. He continued the tradition of addressing his men the night before the battle would begin.

"People of Symphonia," David began, "The time has come to stand for all we believe in. Once again, our city is in great danger. You know this already, and that is why you are here. Many of you have stood here many times before. You know the risks. For many of us, tomorrow will be our last day. That thought would cause lesser men to run. You however see beyond tomorrow night, you see the future. You know that fighting may very well end you life, but not fighting would be the end of everything. You, me, we know that if we run then this city, and all it stands for, will be destroyed. If one life can save it and all the people within, then I am willing to give my life, for that glorious cause. I know all of you would do the same. I know my father did.

"I know that I am not my father. He was a great leader and I can only hope that I can assume his role. I accept this task you have given me. Now, give me your strength, your swords, your bows, your magic. As one, we will stand and will not run from the monsters! As one we shall strike fear in them, and cause them to flee to beyond the mountains!" David pointed his staff toward the mountains. "We shall fight," David held his staff vertically in the air, "and WE SHALL WIN!" David slammed his staff into the ground.

_

A/N: Thanks for reading once again and thank you for the reviews. Please review as there is no such thing as too many reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten memories

Chapter 7: Forgotten memories

The day was spent preparing for the enemy. Bows were strung, blades were sharpened; the militia would not give in without a fight. David, for the first time, wielded the elves legendary staff and armor. The infusion of its magic amplified David's powers greatly. The staffs golden colors shinned brighter then ever and the gems embedded in the armor glowed. He felt the awe-inspiring power that was his to command. He would be ready for the coming battle.

The three wounded had made magnificent progress recovering. All of them could be on their feet for some time. Genis used crutches to move but even he was getting better. He was glad to be with his friends once more. David showed him where his sister laid.

"I'm sorry," David said lifting the sheet from her body. Genis throw his crutches to the ground and fell his knees. He pounded the ground with his fist and tears filled his eyes. He saw the mangled body of his sister. It was hardly recognizable but he could still make out whom it was. Through the tears and the anger, Genis did not know what to say. David rested his palm and the boy's shoulder. Genis looked up with the tears in his eyes.

"I knew that she died," he said through his sobs, "but seeing her body like this." His hands were trembling. David thought of his own father.

"It's a horrible sight isn't it? We should give her a proper burial," David said. Genis nodded his head silently in approval. Tears continued to flow down the half-elf's cheeks. He knew that his sister was dead so logically he should have been prepared to see her dead. Logic did not explain emotions though. Before his mind could dismiss her death as a dream but now, it was real, and there was no way to hide from it.

With help from Zelos and Collette, they dug a small grave to lay Raine into. Genis did as much as he could to help without opening old wounds. After some time, the hole was dug and Raine was placed into it. They covered her body with the sheet that covered her before and the blood stained one Genis had lain upon. Zelos took a nearby rock, carved her name into it, and placed it upon the grave. As they walked away from the grave, Genis left slower then the others. He wanted to continue to cry but there were no more tears in his eyes. He moved his crutches forward and slowly walked from the grave.

As the group was returning from to the house, Collette suddenly stopped. "I hear something," she said.

"What is it?" Zelos asked turning to her.

"It's really faint but it sounds like growling. It's coming from the mountains, I think."

"How can you hear something from that far away?" David asked.

"She gained those powers during her angel transformation," Genis said as he caught up to the group.

"It must be the invading monsters," David said, "They are waiting for their chance to destroy us."

"What do you mean their chance?" Genis asked.

"The shield that protects the city from monsters will go down tonight. The monsters have been trying to destroy us for decades but the shield normally keeps them away."

"I have never heard of such a device or a city that had that much to fear from monsters," Zelos said.

"So you people aren't from here?" David asked.

"Collette and I are from the town of Isalia," Genis answered.

"I never knew other cities existed other then us," David said.

"You have never heard of my home, Meltokio?" Zelos said.

"I remember hearing it from old stories. According to the legends it was destroyed by the manna cannon and invaded by monsters a hundred years ago from this day," David explained.

"Meltokio was destroyed! I remember being there in my mansion just a few weeks ago. How is this possible?"

"Perhaps I can explain some things to you," Rhys said walking toward the group, "I was much younger then, but I remember the attack on Meltokio. I was living in Heimdell at the time and word of the attack reached us. It was said that the manna cannon was fired at the king's palace and the blast destroyed much of the town. Then a massive force of monsters and warriors attacked the city and destroyed it. The invaders killed any one they could find and the siege lasted merely a day."

"When did this happen?" Zelos asked

"100 years ago," Rhys replied.

"How is this possible?" Zelos questioned, "Wait did you say the manna cannon did this?"

"Yea, the monsters used it as a weapon to attack the major cities before invading them. After the defeat of Meltokio, other cities were attacked. Palmacosta, Flanor, and even Heimdell fell to the cannon and the monsters. The few survivors united together and worked together to fend of the monsters. Finally, our leader began construction of a new city hidden in these mountains. We are safe from the cannon here, and then our leader began leading construction on the manna shield to stop the monsters. Lord Yuan died the day we finally got the shield working.

"One of Yuan's top advisors took over as the military commander and vanquished the monsters that remained in town. He was your grandfather David," Rhys said.

"I think I might know how we got here," Zelos explained, "the manna cannon is probably the same one we went to investigate. Somehow, after the battle there, we were transported to this city. I remember spring was about to start when we went to investigate it."

"But how is it possible for the manna cannon to transport us 100 years?" Genis asked.

"Your control over manna can bend nature. A concentration of that density could possibly even bend time," Zelos responded.

"I guess it might be possible," Genis said.

"So what happened to the others?" Collette asked. There was silence.

"I don't know," Genis and Zelos said in unison. There thoughts were on their friends who they might never see again.

"Let's try finding out then," Collette suggested.

"I wouldn't mind learning more about this too, but today is not the time for it," David said. Sunset was only a couple hours away. "For now I have a battle to fight but once we get over it then we can try to find them."

"We can help you fight," Collette said.

David shook his head, "While I don't doubt you would be helpful, after those injuries it would be best for you to stay away from the battle."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Collette said sadly.

"Don't worry," Zelos said while putting his arm around Collette, "I'll keep my honey and this kid safe while you go kick butt."

"Thanks," David said as he went to lead the troupes into battle.


	8. Chapter 8: Slow Fade

A/N: Do to the variety of monsters in this chapter I will include a description of them at the beginning to avoid breaking up the story to describe all of them.

Volocidragon riders- found in Sylvarant, armored sword using dragon riders

Ktugach- fire monsters resembling a tiger, boss of fire seal

Iubaris-boss of light seal, resembles griffon with spikes on his feet and tail

Alraune- plant creature that resembles a person, has grass and a flower on its head

Chimaera- griffin type creature that can breathe fire

Lobo- large ice wolf, blue with spikes of ice on its back

Demon- winged, slightly human shape, head of an ox, carries a large axe

Death- floats around in a cloak, skeleton head and hands, carries a scythe

Doom Guard, armored skeleton with a shield and a club

Phantom Knight- armored skeleton warrior riding a beast, wields sword and shield

Chapter 8: Slow Fade

David looked out at the path the monsters would follow. He could see the first wave of monsters already mobilizing behind the shield. The sun was only a few inches about the mountains. David gripped his staff tight. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for the shield to fall. The sunset. The shield dropped. The monsters attacked.

The horrid army was greatly varied in its composition. The first wave was filled with chimaeras Ktugaches and Doom Guards. The great army charged at the militia.

This vast numbers of beasts made David want to run from the fight but he knew that wasn't an option. David held his staff firmly and chanted a spell, "manna of the winds blow my enemy away." He aimed his staff and cast his wind-field spell at them. A circle of wind about ten feet wide emerged. The wind sliced through the monsters, killing many of the Doom Guards. The militia charged forward stopping the monsters advance. The blades of the city clashed with the claws and swords of the monsters. Then the Chimaeras took to the sky and began to pounce on the army. David used this to his advantage and used his lightning shock spell. The spell struck all his enemies within a small area around him. Lighting came from the sky and hit the flying beasts before they could land. The bodies of the creatures fell all around the battle.

The militia began to push back the remaining foes, while sustaining few injuries. When victory seemed within the towns reach, another wave of monsters came. These were fiercer and in much larger number then before. This time there were Phantom Knights, Volocidragon riders, Demons, Lobos, along with a couple Iubarises. The Iubarises jumped into the battle and began to ram the army with its large spiked tail. They fended of the incoming attacks with their own light magic. The rest of the monsters charged at the militia. David saw the militia was falling under these attacks. The leader held up his staff to block the blade of a charging Phantom Knight. He then called down a bolt of lightning to strike the monsters and it fell to the general's magic.

All around him, he saw brave warriors falling to the monsters. David wondered how he would live through this when the greatest fighters of the city were falling. In his despair, he hardly saw another Phantom Knight, slash his arm. The armor blocked most of the attack but he still felt it. He cast his lightning spell again but the knight jumped back in time to dodge it. The knight went to attack David again, but before the attack connected, the knight was struck by several arrows. David turned and saw another warriour behind him. He quickly thanked the mage and returned to the battle.

The weakened army once again had victory in their sights. Many of them had fallen but some remained. All but a few hundred were either wounded or dead. David thought that he had led them to victory until he saw the third wave of monsters. Several huge dragons came down the mountain path surrounded by dozens of Death. The sight of these monsters brought back sights of David losing his father. His knees began shaking at the sight of the beast that took his father from him. He told himself to calm down and regained his composure. The hoard of dragons and death approached. Fear struck him. David tried to change his fear into anger and hatred but it was no use. He ran.

He remembered the promise he made to give his life if necessary. He wanted to keep his word but his fear took control. The general fled as he had done the day his father died. He sprinted until he was a couple miles away from the battle. He couldn't believe what he just did. The army that relied up him, he just abandoned. He closed his eyes to contain the tears. He knew what he did was wrong but now, at this moment, he didn't care about those he abandoned.

David could hear the faint sounds of battle in the distance. He heard the militia fall to the monsters as they advanced into the city. How could he let this happen? The leader sat on the hard ground and put his head in his hands. He could hear the monsters approaching. His thoughts focused on whether or not he wanted to see the destruction he let happen, or to hide from it. He continued to hide, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be real. By not seeing it, it would not exist.

The general felt a large object approach him. He looked up and saw a massive black dragon over him. David waited for the attack that would come and free him from his failures. "Demon Fang," he heard a voice say and did not receive the expected attack. "You alright David?" he heard Zelos say.

"Thank you," he said half-heartedly.

"Let's finish this," Zelos said.

"Right," David weakly responded. Zelos charged at the dragon unaware of the meaning of David's words. Zelos ran at the dragon then sliced at it with his light spear. The mighty fiend's hard scales blocked the attack. The dragon then slashed at Zelos but the chosen stopped it by raising his blade. The general rose and tried gathering his manna once again. He was still shaken from running but decided to help in what ways he could. He fired several small spheres of lightning at the dragon. The attacks connected but once again, the dragon's scales blocked most of the attack. It then sent a stream of fire at David. The attack connected in his chest and sent the general flying back several feet onto his back. David tried to rise again but the pain made it difficult to move. Just then, a gentile wind surrounded him. The wind healed his wounds. David rose and thanked Zelos for healing him. The mage then cast his lightning shock spell and Zelos his thunder blade. The attacks hit in unison killing the fiend.

"Thanks," David said wholeheartedly.

"What happened back there?" Zelos responded in his usual cheerful demeanor.

David looked down and shook his head slowly. "I was a coward. I ran," he said softly closing his eyes. "I abandoned them," he said stronger.

"I'm sure you did everything you could," Zelos said trying to reassure him.

"No, you don't understand. It was because of me that they all died. My fault! I'm a pathetic general that wouldn't even stay with his men. I deserved to have that dragon kill me!" David yelled. Zelos was at a loss for words. "Why are you here anyway? Weren't you keeping Genis and Collette safe?"

"Relax," Zelos said taking a step back and held up his hands defensively. "Both of them are far away from the monsters so they would be safe. I thought I could do more by coming with you then by just staring at them all night."

David and Zelos looked at the town in the near distance. Even from the outskirts of the city, they could see the fires raging across the city. They could hear faint cries of the beasts' victims. David's one mistake cost everyone so much. Even as the sun rose reestablishing the shield, the city was being wiped off the planet. Just like so many before it, the city of Symphonia appeared to be fading into the past.

A/N: I am guessing you were surprised by this chapter and I hope you liked it. Once again, I want to ask/beg for your reviews whether you have before or not.


	9. Chapter 9: The new magic shield

Chapter 9: The new magic shield.

"Let's go," Zelos told the general.

"Where?" David asked.

"To the others," the chosen responded, "The battle may have been lost but there is still hope."

"What hope?" David said shaking his head as he began to follow, "the militia is destroyed and soon the city will be as well. We have nothing else to fight with."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. We have the magnificent Zelos."

David cracked a brief smile. "You really think you can stop this army yourself?"

"Only one way to find out," he responded in his usual cheery demeanor. David rolled his eyes and followed him throughout the city, seeing all the fires and destruction the monsters had caused. They were most surprised by the lack of monsters. A number of citizens had evacuated their homes in the hope of surviving the brutal destruction that they only imagined would return soon. David even saw his own house in ruins. The general tried to move through the city while avoiding the people he had let down.

The pair approached a house near the opposite end of the city from where they began. "Come on in," Zelos instructed. As they entered the door, a familiar face greeted them.

"I'm surprised you returned so quickly. I thought for sure those monsters had destroyed you," Rhys said.

"It takes more then a few monsters to stop the great Zelos. Anyway," Zelos said as he glanced across the one-room house, "where did the kid and my beauty run off to?"

"They are out trying to help the wounded. I only returned to my house so I could get more supplies."

"We will come help you too," Zelos said speaking for the both of them. Rhys gathered some medicine and the three of them left the house. They did not need to travel far to find the injured. Rhys was known for his healing powers so anyone who could, made their way to his home. This part of the city was, thus far, untouched by the invasion. Those who were able, set up a makeshift hospital, in a field, near the doctor's house. Those who know anything of medicine or healing attempted to help the sick while other uninjured citizens did anything they could to get people to treatment.

"You're back," Genis said running to the doctor. "Quick, there is a woman who was burnt badly and needs healing now. The boy then ran, without any crutches, and the three others followed. He led them to a women covered with horrible burns. Rhys held his staff over her, trying to cure the burns. He then noticed she had no breath.

"I did this," David said quietly, "if I had been willing to fight, she might still be living." David then took a brief look at her face, "it can't be. Miss Beth, my old teacher," David voice began to grow louder, "you were always such a kind women. You didn't deserve to die; I did."

"What's wrong?" Genis said gently putting a hand on David's arm.

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! All these innocent people are dead, and it's because of me. They should still be living their lives but I wouldn't let them. I'm the one who should be dead and not them. I killed them and yet I am living. It isn't right!" David yelled. The others took a step back.

"What's done is done," Rhys said logically, "you did everything you could."

"No you idiot! If I had done everything, I could, then none of this would be happening! I am a coward who ran when things got too tough! I ran, I killed them, and yet I live and they pay the price for my cowardice!"

"Okay, you did mess up but that doesn't mean you can't at least do something now. Don't dwell on your mistakes and instead go help to heal these people," Rhys said assertively, without raising his voice. Genis noted the logical wisdom Rhys gave, was so much like his older sister. He remembered Raine using logic to battle Lloyd's irrational emotions. Genis wondered what happened to Lloyd, but after a brief time thinking about his friend, he snapped back to reality, and returned to helping the sick.

David swallowed Rhys' logic and went around mending the wounds he could. He thought that each life he could save would be one less he killed. Zelos went around using his healing magic to cure those he could. His magic would not solve every problem, but it did save many victims. Zelos' supply of manna quickly ran out, with him continually using powerful magic. Genis attempted to help the doctors by moving people and occasionally using his magic to aid them. Without any healing spells, Genis' assistance was limited.

The half-elf noticed Zelos becoming tired after exhausting a massive supply of manna. "Hey Zelos," Genis called, "I think I know a way to help you."

"How," he said walking over to Genis, "are you going to magically restore my manna?"

"Uh, yea actually. I think I have a new spell that can link our manna together." Genis began to chant the spell he had only used once before, "manna of the world, connect my body with your life". Genis raised his hand toward Zelos and the two's manna connected. "I don't know how long this will hold but for now you should be able to use your spells with my manna supply".

"Thanks," Zelos said going off to heal more people.

_

"David," Collette called, "where do you want me to put these new wounded people I found?" she asked as she was carrying two wounded men in her arms.

"Set them anywhere you see a spot for them and tell a healer to take care of them," David replied. David switched his gaze from the person he was healing to where he assumed Collette was standing. To his surprise, no one was there.

"Oh okay," he heard her say but did not see where she was standing.

"Where are you Collette?"

"Up here silly." David then looked up and saw Collette hovering about 10 feet over him with her wings out.

"You can fly!" he exclaimed.

"Yea, I guess you didn't know that I was an angel did you," Collette giggled as she landed near him and set the two men she was carrying, on a makeshift hospital bed. David remembered seeing her wings when he was first trying to heal her, but never imagined he would actually see her flying through the sky. He was also amazed at the fact that she easily could carry the men around without breaking a sweet. "I'm just glad the monsters stopped attacking," she commented.

"You have any idea why they did?" David asked.

"I'm not sure; I wish the professor was still here. She would know something about this," Collette said, as she remembered her old teacher.

"Raine?" David asked.

"Yea, she was an incredible person. Her wisdom and knowledge helped us so many times. I really miss her"

"I wish I had the chance to know her," David responded.

"You missed someone great," Genis said, entering the conversation. "My sister saved us so many times. I can't believe she is really gone. "

Collette said, "It must be hardest on you Genis. One moment you think everything is alright, and then all of a sudden, she is gone."

"I got to see her one last time. When I was in that comma, she somehow taught me a spell to revive myself. I could feel myself dieing and she reached out to me and saved me."

"Even after death she continues to look out for you," she said.

"She was more then just a sister to me. She was my mom, my friend, everything," Genis said as he thought fondly of the memories of Raine. Before the memories turned to sadness Genis changed the subject, "I think I might know why the monsters stopped attacking. I can feel the manna the barrier produces throughout the city. It isn't that strong but it must immobilize monsters. They are waiting for the shield to go down again."

"Another fight then," David said remembering the battle the night before.

"What happened last night?" Genis asked.

David sighed heavily. "I ran from the fight so we lost. If I had stayed then we should have run. It's my fault we lost," David said, trying to be as unemotional as possible but he couldn't help the tears that began to gather in his eyes.

"Oh," Collette tried to be sympathetic.

"Yea I'm a coward," David admitted.

"You feel alone in this city don't you?" Genis asked.

"No, not really, why?"

"Back in my world I would always run when things seemed to be getting too hard. Alone I couldn't change anything. As hard as I tried, whenever I had to face a tough challenge I ran. It wasn't until I had a true friend that I could relay on did I get better. He motivated me and gave me a purpose that allowed me to overcome."

"I guess you are right," David replied, "being the general's son all my life, I never had a chance to find those people."

"It's never too late," Collette said, "you have us anyway." David smiled for the first time of the day.

"We have people to protect tonight then. Will you help me?" David asked.

"You saved our lives so I guess it is time that we repay the favor. You can count on me," Genis said.

"Me too," Collette added.

"And don't forget about me," Zelos said, as he and Rhys walked toward the others. "I can't say I know everything about this place but I know it is worth defending these people."

"Then you should get some rest before the monsters arrive. It won't matter if we heal these people if they aren't safe to recover," Rhys said.

David, Genis, Collette, and Zelos went back to Rhys' house in order to rest for the coming night. Genis severed the manna link between Zelos and himself. The massive manna supply of the half-elf was barely drained by Zelos' constant healing. While the four of them slept, they were worried about the attack that would soon come. David saw what his cowardice had done earlier. Collette just wanted to help the people. Genis was inspired by the unity of the city, despite its many races. Zelos wanted to repay the city for its kindness to complete strangers. Three of them wondered if they would be able to find a way to return home.

_

The sun began to set once again. Rhys tried to move all of the wounded away from where the monsters would be attacking. The four readied their weapons for what might be their last battle. The cities militia was all either wounded or dead. A few volunteers came to help in the battle but they had no battle experience before.

The sunset, the shield fell; the monsters let loose a horrendous cry. 'Don't run,' David told himself as the monsters approached. The first wave was Death. David fired a sphere of wind at one of them, killing it. Zelos and Collette ran at the monsters while Genis prepared his magic. Zelos blocked their scythes with his blade while Collette did the same with her chakrams. Then Zelos began slashing through the monsters while Collette used her para ball attack to stop the incoming attacks.

David and Genis stayed away from the monsters, trying to aid them from afar. David's wind-field spell took down groups of monsters swiftly, while Genis was preparing his advanced spells. "I call upon the power of the holy blades," Genis chanted. After the incantation, giant swords of light came falling from the sky. The light that emanated from them vanquished dozens of the monsters. A phantom knight came charging at Genis after seeing his power. Collette threw her chakram at the creature, knocking it of its mount. Zelos then came and stabbed the creature through its chest, killing the fiend. David was amazed at the power his allies possessed.

After the wave of death retreated, a force of demons came. With their axes drawn, they charged at them. "Stay back," Zelos told the others. The chosen attempted to hold of the demons while the others cast their spells. "Honor us with the splendor of thy song," Collette chanted, as an aura of light spread out from Collette. The light infused the others increasing their power. David continued to attack the enemies with his wind-field but it was less effective on the large enemies. Genis cast cyclone and David added wind-field, which tore through the demons. In the process, Zelos sustained several wounds.

"Are you all right?" Collette said flying over to him.

"Yea, nothing major," he responded.

"Here come more of them," Genis said as he slowing backed away from the approaching mob.

"Let's take things up a notch then," Zelos said, "ready Collette?"

"Yea let's do it."

Zelos and Collette faced one another and grabbed each other's hands. Wings similar to Collette's emerged from his back, and they began floating in the air. In unison they chanted, "Holy powers use our bodies as your vessel and illuminate our darkest fight." As they finished the chant, pillars of light fell from the sky striking the monsters. The monsters that were surviving the attack fled for safety. As the strikes continued, the entire night sky became illuminated with the light of the angels.

"I see his plan," Genis commented. David looked on, awestruck by the display of lights. The two continued casting their spell but instead of targeting the monsters, the spell spread across the night sky, making it as bright as day. The manna shield reformed from the light. The two descended back to the ground and released one another's hands. They were exhausted after casting such and immense spell.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Just a little something I like to call unity judgment," Zelos responded. With the shield renewed the town was safe, at least for another day.

A/N: The longest chapter I have written yet and hopefully one you enjoyed. As always this is where I beg for reviews, and as always this is where most of you will ignore me.


	10. Chapter 10: The shadow returns

A/N: I sincerely want to thank Yinyangsymphonian for his review and for giving this story its first favorites add. Sadly, I must tell you that I left out a semi important scene in the last chapter so I have to modify the next couple. In fact, this chapter was not supposed to exist at all but it should all work out, I hope.

Chapter 10: The shadow returns.

As the light of the angels' spell faded, the dawn of the sun restored the natural illumination of the world. David became awestruck with the power they possessed. He wondered what would happen if these people did not show up when they did. It didn't take him long to realize that without them, everything would have ended.

"Are you all right?" David asked.

"Just don't ask us to do that again for a while," responded Zelos while he was breathing heavily.

"That was incredible. I never knew you could combine your powers like that," Genis said.

"I'm just glad it worked as well as we hoped," said the female angel.

"So what do we do next?" Genis asked.

"The shield will go down once more tonight. We have to find a way to stop them again," David stated.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Collette and I can pull that off again so soon."

"The shield is the key to this war," the half-elf said, "If we can prolong its effects then we can stop them. However, I'm sure they know this too and if they can weaken or destroy it, then they will have a ton of new opportunities."

"So you think they will go after the shield?" David asked.

"They know this is their last chance so it wouldn't surprise me," Genis reasoned.

"I think I have a plan then," David said, "the shield generator is housed in a massive building that is comprised of manna infused metal. It also enough room to temporarily house a couple thousand people."

"So your plan is to protect the people and the shield at the same time?" Zelos asked.

"Exactly."

Zelos commented, "I'm not an expert on this, but would it be possible to shorten the shields range in order to prolong its life. Once the people are all inside of it we could then allow it to be on just enough to protect the building."

"It might work but I will have to check with the engineers first."

"While you do that, we will help get everyone prepared to move to the building," Collette suggested.

"I'll go with David to see if I can learn anything from the shield design," Genis said. The two groups split up in different directions. The shield was in the south end of the city as opposed to the battle that occurred near the east. All of them were tired but none of them would admit to it, or allow the fatigue to affect them.

"It seems strange," Genis commented as he and David were walking.

"What does?"

"Everyone is working together and everybody generally cares about each other."

"How is that so strange?"

"Where I was from, people identified each other by their race and let that define their existence. People just hated half-elves without reason."

"That just doesn't make any sense. I mean we are all people aren't we?"

"Sadly very few people saw it that simply. My sister and I tried to disguise ourselves as elves but when are secret was discovered, everything was changed. We were nearly executed for just being half-elves."

"That's horrible. So did everyone hate you for that?"

"Not everyone. Our friends stood beside us and saved us."

"They knew what great people you were."

"But all the others just hated us. That's why I hated humans."

"But,"

"I know," Genis interrupted, "humans are not all bad. There exist good and bad of any race. I used to justify my hatred for humans by their hatred for me. I was just doing the same thing as them without realizing it. It took a long time for me to get over my stereotyped hatred."

"I guess when the disaster struck, it made people forget about each other races and remember that we are all people."

"Perhaps some good came of all this after all," Genis said.

"The worst brings out the best in people and the best conditions bring out the worst in people," David said.

"I suppose that is true," the silver haired boy said. Through the distraction of the conversation, they did not notice they had nearly arrived at their destination.

"Go up to the top floor and tell them about our plan," David instructed, "Tell them I sent you and they should let you through."

"What about you?"

"I have something else I must investigate," David said as he remembers the figure that leapt out the window a few nights previous, "hopefully it won't take long."

"Oh, okay," Genis said as he entered the large building. David wondered around to below the previously shattered window. He looked at the ground and saw a small piece of glass. As he reached down to pick it up he did not notice a figure dressed in black approach him. The mysterious person looked at the shard of glass that David was holding. As David rose to his feet, he saw the stranger beside him.

"Who are you?" David asked. As he said this he recognized the stranger as the one he encountered in the building last time he was here. "Are you the one that leapt out the window?"

As the figure was about to respond a look of surprise came over his face. He gave David a quick look then ran from the building.

"Wait," David called out chasing him. As the two ran, the figure quietly chanted a spell. Upon the spells execution a beam of light struck the figure. When the light dissipated, he was gone. Out of the bewilderment, David walked back to the building.

When he entered the building, Genis ran to great him. "All the people up there were dead," Genis said.

David was shocked by this news, and he and the boy ran up the steps. When they reached the control room, they saw the slaughtered workers. Their bodies were scattered upon the room's controls. Their blood seeped into the controls.

"Who did this?" David yelled.

"I don't know; they were like this when I got here."

"More innocent victims. I wonder if that black figure did this."

"Who?"

"I don't know anything about him. I've seen him twice but both times he ran away before I could catch him."

As David and Genis searched the room for any clues, Zelos and Collette entered the room.

"We are evacuating the people into the extra room," Zelos said before he saw the carnage. "What happened here?" Zelos gasped.

"So horrible," Collette said.

____

"My lord."

"Approach me my servant."

"I have investigated the shield and taken care of the workers there."

"Good, we don't have much time left. I want you to lead the attack on them this night. We have not had an opportunity like this yet."

"As you wish."

A/N: Once again, I ask for your reviews whether or not you have before. This chapter wasn't as long as some of them but I have big plans for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Rockets Red Glare

Chap 11: The rockets red glare.

"These poor people," Collette said.

"I thought the city was safe from monsters during the day," Zelos commented.

"As long as we have the shield, we are safe from monsters. Some person must have done this and I think I know who it is," David responded.

"How could someone just attack these innocent people though?" Genis said, furious with the slaughter.

"I don't know his name or anything about him, but he is a figure clothed in black. I saw him fleeing from this building before I came in, so I think he did this," David said.

"So where do we find him?" Zelos asked.

"I wish I knew. The only time I had seen him before was several nights ago when he was here. He jumped out a window but before I returned to the scene five minuets later, the window was fixed and there was no sing of his presence. Today he disappeared into a pillar of light so I assume he can use magic."

"A curious person indeed," Rhys commented. In the horror and mystery of the scene, they did not notice the elf entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"To heal the wounded and to assist you in the battle tonight. I doubt you would object to a master healer helping."

"I did not know you could fight," David said.

"I'm not the best fighter but my healing magic should be able to help some."

"I don't mean to be unsympathetic here," Zelos commented, "but without the workers to operate the shield is there anyway to change it?"

"Not that I know of, I know very little about machines," David said.

"We need my sister here," Genis said, "I'm sure she was smart enough to operate these."

"Yea the professor was amazing with things like this," Collette said.

"Well without that I guess we only have one choice, we win another battle," said Zelos.

At that comment, the group prepared to fight for their lives once again. Rhys continued providing what medical care he could to the wounded, while David attempted to work the machines. His work yielded him little progress however. The other three did what they could to prepare for the fight. Zelos found a somewhat comfortable place to lie down and took a nap to recuperate his energy. Collette passed out some new weapons that they had brought with them. Anyone who could fight was asked to help in the battle. Genis tried learning about the shield and was baffled by the complexity of the system. After attempting to figure out how the manna emitted stopped monsters, he gave up, and went to check of David's progress.

"You making any progress?" he asked.

"Not much but I now know how to activate and deactivate the self destruct function." Genis laughed at the discovery.

"Well at least you know both of them instead of just one," the half-elf said sarcastically.

"True, I have to wonder why the programmed the self destruct so easy to activate."

"Or maybe you just are lucky at finding complex actions."

"Then why can't I activate anything simple?"

"Like I said, just strange luck."

"I guess so," David said, "Strange time to be joking now though."

"Not really," the boy commented, "If we lose sight of who we are and enjoying life, then we have been defeated," he said switching to a serious tone.

"Any luck figuring out how the shield works?"

"Not at all, it is truly a complexity of dwarves and elfish craftsmanship.

Genis and David decided to give up on learning how the shield works to prevent them from seriously damaging the system. They decided to follow Zelos' example and rest for the coming fight. The bright afternoon sun filled the base with light, but the exhausted warriors easily slept despite this.

__

"Wake up, Wake up!"

David groaned as Genis groggily said, "5 more minuets sis."

Then David felt a forceful kick in his side that jolted him from his sleep. "You youngins could sleep through anything it seems," Rhys said as he hit Genis in the back with his staff.

"Yea but did you really need to be so forceful?" Genis said.

"Yea we just wanted to rest for a few minuets," David agreed.

"It's been more then just a few minuets; you have been asleep for almost 4 hours."

"Why didn't you wake us up then?" David said.

"Uh, I think he just did," commented Genis. David then shot Genis a glare.

"Anyway we need to get ready for the battle. The angels awoke several hours ago and have spent their time wisely preparing for the battle," Rhys scolded.

"We need to be rested for the fight," Genis countered, "You wouldn't want us to fall asleep in the middle of the battle, would you?"

"I wouldn't want you to sleep though the battle either," Rhys replied. David enjoyed this time of just being with friends even as they argue. Even though he just met these powerful allies, he already felt a bond of friendship with them. David put on his elfin armor as Rhys and Genis continued arguing about sleep. Zelos and Collette approached them, ready for battle. Zelos had his blade, and Collette, her chakrams. Unlike David, the others possessed much lighter armor. Since arriving in the city, the three discarded their blood stained clothing. Now Genis wore a light blue t-shirt with darker blue shorts. Collette had a white jacket and light brown pants, and Zelos possessed a dark red shirt and kaki colored pants. David and Genis quickly grabbed their weapons and ran down the steps to meet the monsters that would be coming any moment.

In the distance, they could see about 200 chimaeras approaching. They city's army numbered no more then fifty now. They knew that if they failed here that nothing would be left.

The chimaeras charged as the army waited for the attack. David, Genis, and Collette stayed toward the back and prepared their spells, while Zelos led the front line. Before the chimaeras could reach the army, they were attacked by Genis' ground dasher, Collette's angel feathers and David's wind-field. Rhys then cast field barrier and acuteness on the army as the two forces clashed. The army held its line against the enemies but their lack of numbers, and the ferocity of the beasts, would soon turn the tide of the battle. The spell casters switched to their most powerful spells. Genis prepared his meteor storm and Collette charged her judgment. David ran closer to the monsters and cast his thunderstorm spell. The attack caused a mighty gale to surround the monsters combined with dozens of strikes of lightning. As that spell died down, Genis and Collette launched their attacks at the fiends. The light and the meteors collided with the monsters, killing many of them. David thought that their small force would be able to defeat the enemies.

It was then that a black clothed figure approached in the sky. His appearance was hidden from them by the chaos of battle until he was close enough to strike. As he looked on at the fight, he knew that he was all too familiar to some of the powerful combatants. He had no choice in this matter and he would win this fight. He drew his red and blue blades and glided into the fight on his colorful, blue and green wings.

"I see something approaching us from the sky," Collette said. Her angel senses aloud her to see and hear things much farther away then a normal person could.

"I don't see anything," David said.

"It looks like an angel of some kind. I can see him clearer now."

"Another angel?" Genis asked.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, "that brown hair, those crimson eyes, those beautiful wings; its Lloyd!"

"Lloyd is coming?!" the half elf said, "How did he make it here? Wait I can see something coming toward us now too."

"Yea I'm sure of it, it is him."

Lloyd continued his flight toward the group with his swords drawn. Zelos heard the exclamations of his friends so ran back toward him. There he assisted Rhys healing the army.

Closer the swordsman flew to the group. Soon he was easily recognizable to his old friends. He glided closer to the ground and his friends were waving. The angel adjusted his direction slightly and readied his blade. He flew closer to Rhys and held his blade out. In an instant, Lloyd flew by Rhys as his blade sliced though the healer. The sword went right through the elf's stomach and side. Rhys fell to his knees and tried to hold the gaping wound with his hands, but it was no good. A crimson stain spread across the medic's robe and he released his staff, and his body fell to the ground. Lloyd landed a few feet behind the dead elf.

"What are you doing?" Genis yelled, his voice filled with a mix of joy, confusion and anger. Lloyd then ran at Genis with his blades drawn. It was clear what his intensions were. David ran in the swordsman's path and blocked the sword with his staff. The general then swung his staff down, calling a bolt of lightning down. Lloyd back stepped to dodge the strike. Zelos then ran in front of David, putting himself between Lloyd and the spell casters.

"I don't know why you are doing this, but I won't let you hurt them," he said. Lloyd sighed and once again, dawned his wings and flew into the sky. He stopped rising as he was about twice as high as the shield generator. He built up a light energy in the blades and pointed them at the building. Collette saw this and rose in the sky, standing in the way of the coming blast with her body.

"Stop!" she ordered. Lloyd slightly changed the direction of the blasts, and instead of striking the building, the attack hit the ground near it, creating a small crater. Collette and the building remained unharmed

"Lloyd?" she asked. He then charged at her, forcing Collette to raise her chakrams to block the swords. She then swung them at him but he backed away fast enough to dodge them. He came at her again, this time faster. Zelos flew in the air and the two swordsmen met in a clash of steal.

"Collette, that's not the Lloyd we knew. We must defeat him," Zelos instructed.

"Right."

Collette then fired her angel feathers at him, which he dodged. As Zelos and Lloyd flew toward each other, their swords met again. Lloyd still had one sword free and raised it slightly. He then prepared to strike it across Zelos' neck. Collette throw her chakrams at the blade, slowing the attack enough to allow Zelos to escape. Lloyd sighed in frustration as he backed up several feet. He gathered his manna and chanted a spell. Suddenly, three black dragons materialized on the ground below.

Lloyd dropped from the sky and landed on the head of one of the black dragons. The dragons advanced forward into toward the shield. Both the army of chimaeras and the militia were nearly wiped out by this point. The dragons fired at them, eliminating both of the forces. As the monsters slowly approached the building, Genis and David stood blocking their path. "Stop!" Genis ordered, holding his hand up. Lloyd once again, charged light magic in his blades, and without hesitation, fired at the two mages. Genis leapt in front of David and cast force field to block the attack. However, the force of the attack was so great it broke the shield and sent Genis onto his back skidding back several feet. Genis slowly rose from the attack, rubbing his back to ease the pain. He felt and noticed the rocks has shredded the back of his shirt and he saw the blood on his hands. He looked up at his friend and wondered what could cause this to happen.

The dragons then launched an attack at the mages. This time Genis could not muster the strength to protect even himself. Seconds before the attack could connect, the two chosen swooped down and lifted David and Genis to safety. Lloyd flew slightly into the air and chanted another spell, as his wings unfolded completely. After the spells incantation, a series of fire attacks struck the building. Strikes similar to flame lance and explosion pelted the building and soon the building itself became ablaze. The angels saw that the battle was over and retreated. As they looked back, they could see a towering inferno against the pitch-black night sky.

A/N: Another series of plot twists that I hope you enjoyed. I know that up to this point, my battle scenes have not been that good but I think this one turned out better then the others. I also tried to include some lighter moments without taking away of the seriousness of the story. Review to tell me what you thought of the battle, the chapter or the story or all three. Honestly, I don't know the exact details of the next chapter so the next update might take a while longer but hopefully not too long.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreamers of the night

A/N: Honestly, I don't know yet what happens in this chapter so I'm making it up as I go. While brainstorming ideas today, I learned something new about David so be expecting a few surprises soon.

Chapter 12: Dreamers of the night

Somewhere between sleep and consciousness, he laid. He felt the pain, but he had been through worse. It was the shock as much as anything that made him want to stay asleep. Those eyes he saw, the crimson eyes void of the normal kindness he had become accustomed to. Those were not the eyes of his best friend. The creature was the one he knew, but at the same time, someone else. His blades flew through the air as he remembered, yet there was a tinge of regret in the strokes. The blades that were once only used to help the weak were now being used as weapons of murder. He would not change like that, it wasn't him. And yet, it was. The face that he remembered seeing just a week ago was the same he saw in the night. The wondrous wings were only used by the swordsman to save the world on their journey, but now, they were being used to destroy it. The blades of the warrior's fathers', were identical to the ones that had slain the priest. How could this be? Nothing added up to him.

He felt the cold reach him. Closer to consciousness he drifted. The boy resisted this urge and wanted to drift back into the border of sleep and reality. All in one week, his life changed in ways he couldn't believe. The one he had known all his life was ripped from him. His best friend had every desire to kill him. Those he wanted to protect were all gone. Everything he tried amounted to nothing. Perhaps if he was stronger things could be different. It was too late now. Genis shifted slightly and closer to the warmth he felt emanating from near him. Even though sleep would not stop these things, it would satisfy him for now.

_

He glanced and saw the boy shift closer to the fire. A brave little man, he thought to himself. Throwing himself in front of the attack while disregarding his own safety. 'He won't admit it but he is one of the bravest people I know,' he thought. His mind then wandered to the clash of steal with his friend. He saw when he was about to strike Collette, he intentionally missed. The Lloyd that tried to kill him wasn't the Lloyd he once knew. He saw that the one he cared about, was somewhere inside that one. He gazed upwards and saw the stars overhead. With everything that had changed, some things remained the same. He looked, from his mansion, just two weeks ago, at these same stars. He never thought that just going to investigate a potential manna cannon would cause so much to happen. Unclear thoughts of the last moments in his world raced through his mind. He remembered them deciding to split up and then there was some kind of ambush. He heard screams of pain but then the rest was a complete blur.

He brought himself back to this reality. His hands rubbed together for warmth as he set them over the fire. This was done not to just keep him warm but awake. It was his decision that they should rest while he guarded them for the night. The cold wanted him to drift away into relaxing sleep but he knew that he couldn't allow it. They had to have someone protect them even if it was just him. If he was stronger, perhaps he could have stopped and saved Lloyd, instead of nearly dieing and just running away. He looked down at the fire and let his red hair mask his face. He was certain that Lloyd he knew would want a monster ,like he had become, stopped, even if it meant Lloyd would die. That was the last thing he wanted to do but at that moment in the camp, he promised that he would save his friend from being that, even if it meant killing him.

_

She found herself in a dream. She was stuck and unable to move. All around her, she could see them trying to reach to her, and she wanted to reach back and grab their hands, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell them not to worry but the power to speak faded from her. To tell them anything, to speak just a word, that is what she wanted. Then she could feel the prison breaking; slowly she tried to regain control. Lloyd was setting her free slowly. Her eyes saw the grasp trying to break his hold. Her one desire was to be free of this prison and she wouldn't let his gift be torn away. With all of her determination she latched on to his gift and set herself free from the bond.

As the light of freedom engulfed her, she saw everything changing. The light that freed her turned to darkness, and once again tried to take her. The old light and the new darkness, were one in the same. This time, as it came, it no longer just wanted to imprison her, but to destroy her. She yelled, but was once again, she was silenced by the new darkness. It encompassed her and began squeezing her. It took the breath from her body and then there was nothing

She awoke and sat up breathing heavily. "It was just a dream," she told herself. However, the fear that lurked in the dream was nothing less then reality.

The watch for the night saw her startle awake and was concerned. He rose from the log near the fire he sat on, and walked over to the blond haired chosen. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a bad dream," she whispered.

"You alright?"

"Yea, sorry for worrying you." The guard shook his head and returned back to the fire as she drifted back to sleep.

_

Images of the faces haunted his mind. He wanted to get away from them and just rest but they relentlessly pursued them. All back to his one choice all this pain arrived from. He thought of things he could have done differently. If he had been able to stop Lloyd sooner, then maybe, this would not have happened. He knew that he wasn't the leader he claimed to be. Someone such as him should have never led the army against the monsters and he took on the task. There were others who had more experience and skill, yet he claimed to be ready for the role just do to his father. He now found it foolish. If leadership and skill in battle truly were passed along the bloodlines then why had his father died? More importantly why did his two older brothers both die 2 years before that? He blamed himself for not seeing it sooner. His previous arrogance filled his mind with regret.

He gently lifted his eyes open and saw the other three around the campfire. Those that put themselves in harms way just to help him. He though of the young mage that threw himself in the line of that attack, not thinking of his own safety, but only of saving him. The girl who risked everything on the whim that her old friend was still in there. The swordsman that lifted him from the battle, saving his life. He felt a debt was owed to these people. Regardless of what he may have done for them before, he owed them for their selfless actions. These were true heroes, and if he had been stronger, then maybe this great loss would not occur.

His thoughts returned to the dark swordsman. He knew that it was their friend and that something had happened to him. He wasn't sure exactly how or why, but he decided that he would find out the cause of this disaster. It was the least he could do for these great people.

A/N: A bit different from my normal chapters but as I wrote I felt I needed this one to capture the thoughts and emotions of the characters. Once again, please tell me what you think of this.


	13. Chapter 13: Wonders Anew

A/N: Last chapter wasn't as exciting as some, but this one picks up a bit. I'm thinking about working on some of my other fics but this one keeps calling me back to it so I present chapter 13 of my random thoughts.

Chapter 13: Wonders anew

As the sun climbed into the sky, the light illuminated the shadow of the mountain. The bright rays struck the dozing swordsman's cheeks. He opened his eyes and gazed at the illumining orb. _Enough rest, he thought. He rose from his rest and walked over to the others. "Wake up," he said. Collette rose, but the others just stayed there. Zelos walked over to the others and gently shook them with his foot, telling them to wake up._

"_What is wrong?" Genis asked, still half asleep._

"_It's morning," Zelos said._

_As David sat up, he was facing the city below. The fires continued to rage but they stood out less against the bright morning sun. The young general was speechless at the sight. Anything would be better then talking about the city that used to stand there. As Genis awoke, he walked beside David and gazed at the same horrible sight. "We lost," said Genis._

"_So what can we do now?" Collette commented._

"_I have no idea what comes next," Zelos said. David was speechless._

"_Everything has happened so fast," Genis said, "I can't believe all that has occurred."_

"_Yea, it was only a couple weeks ago that you and Lloyd came back to Isalia," Collette said._

"_We never thought that something like this would happen," said the half-elf, "It looked like we were getting close to destroying the rest of the ex-spheres. We were going to show Marble and Anna a world free from them and then release them," he said as he looked down at his hand. "Marble, I know this is not the world we wanted. I won't pain you to see this agony any longer," he said as he ripped the gem out from its crest._

"_Not yet," Zelos said as he grabbed the boy's wrist. "It's not over yet."_

"_How is it not over?" David said after being quiet for so long, "Everyone is dead so what more is there?"_

"_I'm not sure," Zelos said, "but we can't give up just because things look bad."_

_David sighed and said, "I'd like for you to tell me how things could get any worse."_

"_I don't know," Zelos admitted, "but Lloyd taught me to not just give up but to keep fighting, and right now, he needs us."_

"_So that was Lloyd we fought yesterday?" David asked._

"_It looked like him," Zelos said, "but I don't see how he could possibly do those things."_

"_He didn't want to do it," Collette said._

"_I saw him try to kill me twice, what ever that thing was, I know it wasn't Lloyd. It may have looked like him, but there is no way that fiend was him," Genis said as despair and anger filled him. He was angry that they would accuse his best friend of being that kind of horrible person. His despair was that they were right._

"_We need to find him and figure out if it really is him, and if so, why he did it," Zelos said, "besides I'm not certain the world is as desolate as David has told us."_

"_All the stories say that we were the last people left," David countered._

"_But they were only stories; I'm not content to just take them as fact. Perhaps they just wanted you to think that there was nothing else."_

"_Maybe, so what do we do from here?" David asked._

"_I'm not sure; by the look of the scenery I say the closest city would be Sybeck. Perhaps we should see what we can find there."_

"_Would it still be there?" Genis asked him._

"_Even if it is not, going there is better then just staying on the mountain," he replied._

_The others agreed. The angels had flown high up the mountains the night before, making the remaining assent easy. From the peak, they could see the plains stretched out for miles, filled with the colors of spring. The beautiful greens met the wondrous sky in the distance. Along the ring of the horizon, shades of dark blue separated the two. They were awestruck by this display of nature, especially David, who had never seen anything outside the valley before._

"_Incredible," David stated, "I never knew nature could be so wonderful."_

"_It truly is a wondrous sight," Collette commented. The four of them, walked back down the mountains, and to the ocean in the distance. The path was only about 10 miles to the ocean. David continued to marvel at the new sights while he followed the others. He had no idea where they were going, and only hoped that the others did. He thought how he was doing the unthinkable, in straying from their city. In spite of the stories, he saw no reason that others could not live out here._

_As the rest of them walked, Collette flew over them, looking for monsters or anything else unusual. Her angel scenes aloud her to see things much farther away then the rest of them could. About mid-day, she landed beside them and told them, "I see something in the distance. It is too far away to tell for sure but it looks like a city."_

"_That must be Sybeck", Zelos added._

"_I hope so cause I'm starving," Genis said. His words brought to reality a similar pain in the rest of them. They had all been to busy to remember their hunger, but Genis' comment was a stark reminder that they hadn't eaten for a while. Even worse was the reminder that they had no food with them and no idea where to find any. All of them halted._

"_Yea, me too," David said._

"_We were in such a hurry to escape, we didn't even think about food," Zelos said, "If Sybeck isn't there anymore then there is no where nearby we can go."_

"_The city had a large supply of food stored for the year until the harvest came," said David._

"_But we are miles away from it now, by the time we reach it, we will be exhausted if we are lucky," Genis said._

"_I could fly back there quicker then it would take to walk," Collette suggested._

"_Looks like our best option if Sybeck is destroyed," David said. David then drew out a map of the city and showed Collette where the storehouses were. They hoped that the monsters had left some of them intact. Collette flew back to the city in the mountains while the rest of them continued to where Sybeck was._

_The journey took them several more hours and when they got their, they were horrified by the sights. The city was scarred by some kind of battle. The buildings were mostly in ruins and those that were still standing looked to be near collapsing. The streets that used to be bustling with scholars were now covered in fallen debris._

"_So it was true," Zelos said somberly. They were silent as they walked through the city. The buildings that were still standing, looked like they would collapse at any moment. They wondered the city, looking for signs that something might have survived. Nothing but destruction was found. Several decomposing bodies littered the homes, which the trio tried to avoid._

_When they gave up on finding anyone left in the city, the three sat on the steps of the old inn. Once again, the sun was beginning its decent. Hunger continued to fill their minds but there was still no sign of Collette._

"_You think she is alright?" David asked._

"_I hope so," Genis said._

"_She can handle herself," Zelos said confidently, "she is stronger then she seems."_

"_I just hope she doesn't do something clumsy," Genis added. Zelos chucked slightly at the remark. Just then, Genis felt an object place itself on his knee. He looked down to see a dog staring up at him. The animal had white legs but a black body with a flowing brown tail. The animal slowly wagged its tail as it begged from the stranger. Genis smiled at the animal and pat its head, "cute," he commented._

"_Is that a monster?" David asked, slightly panic by the creature._

"_Relax, it is only a dog," Zelos said._

"_A what?"_

"_You have never seen a dog before?" Genis asked._

"_No," was his reply._

"_Collette loved them. It looks like in your seclusion you gave up many things. A lot of people kept dogs as pets," Genis explained._

"_Like our farm animals?"_

"_Not really, most of them are just as companions," Zelos replied._

"_I wonder if that means there are other people here then?" Genis pondered. _

_As he wondered this, an arrow came flying from the sky, striking the ground less then a foot in front of David. "The time for the death you deserve is now!" a voice cried out._

"_Who's there?" Zelos asked as he grabbed his sword and Genis his kendema._

"_I shall answer although one of you already knows my name. You can call me Ayo, (pronounced I-O)"_

"_You were in our militia," David said._

"_I see you remember me. I was the lead archer of our force for many years. I could not see why you were picked to be our leader but I decided to go along with that choice. I saw that I was wrong however. You were a weak coward that did nothing but run from the battle. Moreover, to make matters worse, here you stand, still alive, while everyone else is dead. I should have just let that monster kill you the first night. It doesn't matter though since I shall end you here and now," Ayo said as he fired several more arrows._

_The three warriors leapt from the stoop, while the dog hid inside the ruined building. Ayo set his sights on David and fired three more arrows at him. David chanted a short spell and wind came from his staff, knocking the arrows away. He followed up by sending several balls of lightning at the archer. Ayo effortlessly dodged the attack. With this distraction, Genis charged a stone blast. The first rock caught the archer's right foot, lifting it in the air, but before Ayo could lose his balance, he did a back flip and landed on his feet, only to have Zelos charging at him. The blade connected with the bow with a loud sound. Ayo leaned back and kicked Zelos in the chest, sending him back several feet. He then quickly aimed and fired two more arrows at the swordsman, which deft blade work deflected._

_Ayo looked down and noticed the ground below him was slightly covered with water. Before he could escape Genis' spread, the ground latched onto his heels, courtesy of David's looting spell. The water then thrusted Ayo into the air with great force, and Zelos struck the column of water with his lightning blade. The combined force of the water and the lightning brought the archer to the ground in pain. Ayo saw that he was outmatched and ran from them. The three pursued them. Even though he was wounded, Ayo was able to run at considerable speeds. Before they were half a mile out of the city, he had vanished._

_Zelos said, "Let's go back, we are too tired to pursue him anymore. Besides, now he knows what he is up against and will hopefully stay away." The others agreed with him._

_As they were walking back to the city, Genis stopped and stared at the ocean. "Guys, look at this," he said. They stopped and looked at the ocean as well. The awesomeness of the scene made them freeze and just observe the beauty. The sun had just begun to sink below the horizon. The sun lit an orange path against the ocean to the shore magnifying the blues of the ocean. The colors of red and orange filled the sky as it blended with the clouds. The clouds appeared to be inflamed from the colors of the sky. The black clouds contrasted with the golden sun to creature a work of wonder._

"_I never knew the sun could create such beauty," David said._

"_I feel sorry for you," Zelos said as he turned from the sunset and to him, "Your people gave up so much in order to remain safe. You lost the companionship of pets and the beauty of nature."_

"_But we lived," David countered._

"_There is more to life then just living. To embrace the beauty in life is something you can't just hide from," Zelos said._

___

"_My master, I report success."_

"_Oh, all of them dead?"_

"_Yes, I decimated their army, and the bunker where the citizens were hiding was destroyed. The monsters searched for any survivors and found none in the city."_

"_If that is true, then why hasn't my seal been broken. If the one whose life holds me here is dead, then why am I still bound here?"_

"_Uh, I don't know."_

"_Lloyd, you idiot! Some of those swine must have escaped from the battle. I swear, you couldn't find your backside with two hands and the lights on! Now go, and find them, and destroy them!" Fire erupted from him and filled the room._

"_Right away," Lloyd replied as he dawned his wings and searched for the escapees. _

___

_A/N: Who is this "master" and why is Lloyd serving him? What is this seal? So many other questions that you might know if you keep reading. If you have read this far I would love a review even if it is only one sentence. If you have any ideas for the story tell me and I will consider them. Also I need a good name for this master but I suck at naming people. Any suggestions? Thanks._


	14. Chapter 14: Beckoning Shadows

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this chapter but I have been busy with work and starting another fic. It is called summer's last adventure so if any of you want to read it I would appreciate it. Now since you are probably reading for this story and not advertisements for others, I shall return to this one.

Chapter 14: Beckoning Shadows

"So what do we do from here?" David asked. They had recently returned to Sybeck and the blanket of night had fallen on them.

"For now we need to make camp and hope Colette returns soon," Zelos replied. The warmth of the day quickly dissipated without the sun. The brisk air reminded them that winter had only recently left and that frigid air would still be with them. "It is too cold to just stay out in the open though. I will be back soon." Zelos said as he walked of toward the former houses.

"Wait, where are you going?" David called as he left. Before he could get a response, Zelos was out of sight. "What is he doing?" David said as he turned to Genis.

"Don't worry he will be fine," Genis said as he was sitting on the same steps as earlier. The young mage was nearly overcome with drowsiness but remained awake to stay with his friends. "He was right that we need rest though. It has been a while since I've been able to rest in comfort."

"I don't think that will change for a while either. We still don't know if the monsters will come after us and there is the chance that Ayo could attack again."

"I don't think they would just attack though. They have seen our power and it would be suicide for them to come after us again. Sadly they aren't the only ones after us," Genis said.

"You mean Lloyd?"

"Yea, it just doesn't make any sense why he would do those things. I could see him acting like he was working with them to stop them but he would never take things that far."

"Maybe he didn't have a choice. I hate to say it but, that Lloyd is our enemy."

"That scares me a lot too," Genis said, "Even then, we weren't strong enough to stop him. Now we are tired, hungry and weakened. There is not a chance of us winning. That power was nothing like I had seen before."

"Thank you." David paused for a moment.

"For what?"

"Stopping that attack for me. If you hadn't, then I wouldn't be here right now," David answered.

"And if you did not stand in front of his blade a few moments earlier, or saved me when you first saw me then I wouldn't either," Genis continued, "I haven't known you for long but that doesn't mean we won't protect each other."

"True, with everything that has happened, the only thing we can do is stick together," David said.

"Yea, sorry but I am too tired too keep talking, so I'm going to sleep. Wake me if anything important happens."

"You mean like dinner?" another voice said.

"Collette you made it back!" David exclaimed.

"Yea, sorry it took so long but I found a lot of food for us," she said as she floated overhead carrying a large burlap sack over her back. At the sound of this, Genis snapped out of any desire to sleep and quickly rose to his feet and ran over to the angel. "Where did Zelos go?" she asked.

"We're not really sure," David replied, "I think he went somewhere near the old houses."

"Oh okay," she replied.

"Well since you brought food we might as well eat," Genis suggested.

"I wouldn't mind eating either," David added. The boys were nearly starved and the presence of food made any other concerns flee.

"Should we wait for Zelos though?" she asked,

"We will get everything ready before he gets back, and if not then I doubt he will mind," Genis said. Collette lowered herself and the bag to the ground. She opened up it up, reveling a large supply of corn, wheat, grain, along with other various crops. The bag weighed at least 50 pounds and yet was filled with very little that could be immediately consumed.

"I have no idea how to cook with just these raw ingredients," David confessed.

"Don't worry, Genis is a good cook," said Collette.

"Yea, but I'm not used to using things like this. Even if I did, we don't have anything for me to cook in."

"So what do we have that we can eat now?" David asked, hoping that lack of ability to cook would not stop him from eating.

"Well do you like corn?" Collette asked, after rummaging through the bag and pulling out an ear of the vegetable.

"It's edible isn't it," he said, taking the ear from him.

"Some for you Genis," she said with a smile, handing him one as well. The three of them returned to the steps of the old inn and began to enjoy the first food they had eaten in well over a day. Their hunger made them almost ignore the leafs surrounding the corn before eating it. "And some for you too doggy," she said giving a piece to the dog that had just come out of hiding. The animal did not hesitate to take the food out of her hand. "Hm, your name is Andy," she said.

"How do you know that?" David asked.

"Because, that's his name silly."

"How was the city?" David asked, while eating his food.

"It was strange. The city was in better condition than I would have thought. Some of the buildings were hardly touched while the rest of the city was in flames," she explained.

"Any survivors?" David asked.

"No," she sadly replied. "I ran into a few monsters but none of them were much of a problem."

"Well at least you were fine, and were able to find food," Genis said.

"This should last us a while," she said, "I grabbed everything I could when I was there." They continued to eat and discuss their plans for the next few days. They agreed that they should stay away from the city and hope that no monsters came out this far. After consuming the food, they decided to sleep while David kept watch for any enemies. The hard ground would make sleeping difficult, but they decided they had no other choice. A fire was being fueled from the lumber of various buildings. Just as the camp was established, Zelos returned.

"Sorry for taking so long," he said as he carried with him numerous things, "you would be surprised how hard finding things can be.

"What were you looking for?" David asked.

"Basically anything I could find that we could use. It took a while but I think I found some things that will be helpful."

"And I found food in the city so now we can eat."

"Awesome," he said, snatching the food out of her hand. Zelos gratefully ate it and leaned his back against the wall of the inn. "We need to do something other then just hiding here," he said between bites of food.

"But what can we do?" David asked.

"I want to explore where the manna cannon used to be. Perhaps that will give us some idea of why all this is happening."

"Sounds good to me," Genis said, "I want to know why the world has changed so much."

"What about any other survivors?" Collette asked, "I want to know if any our still alive."

"Well if we find the manna cannon and shut it down then that will help any other survivors that are out there," Zelos countered, "besides the way things look now, I'm doubtful there are any others."

"So where is the manna cannon?" David asked.

"It was built within the mountains of the temple of darkness. I'm not sure if it is still there though," Genis said.

"Well we will start there at least. If nothing else maybe we can learn something more. For now I suggest we get some rest," Zelos said. He then unwrapped the pile of goods he was carrying. Most of it was composed of old dusty blankets and other cloth, but included in it, were some metal containers. "I didn't think we should sleep on the cold ground again so I brought back some blankets. I also thought that we could use some cooking containers and such so I figured those people won't need them anymore."

"You stole from dead people?" Genis asked, "And these look horrendous."

"Well since they are dead I highly doubt they will mind. And I don't think these are in bad condition for sitting there for decades." Zelos then set the blankets on the ground to ward off some of the cold the night would bring. "Genis come here," he instructed.

While Genis was reluctant to leave the blanket he was laying on, he rose and walked to the chosen. Zelos gathered the manna into his hand and it began glowing green. Zelos placed his hand over the half-elf's back and continued to mend the wounds. Streaks of blood from the tares in the flesh covered his back. Zelos attempted to heal the wounds the night before but was unable to do anything but close some of them. "That helping the pain?" he asked.

"Yea, somewhat, it still hurts but it feels like the pain is starting to leave."

"Good, if anything, this will help your body finish healing naturally. Hopefully the rest of the pain will subside soon."

"I have been though worse," Genis said. The boy remembered being told of his injuries the on the day David first saw him. He knew that this time, his life was not in danger.

"Even so, you don't want to let something like this get worse. I think I have done all I can for now," Zelos said as he lifted his hand away from the wounds. "We need to find you some clothes that aren't nearly torn to shreds."

"Well good luck finding a store around that will sell anything," Genis said sarcastically "I don't think new clothes are something we need to worry about now."

"Well considering there are giant holes in the back of that one and it is covered with blood, I don't think it would hurt." Zelos then pulled out a shirt in relatively good condition from the bundle of random objects and offered it to him.

"Zelos, it is a foot too long and would go down to my knees. I don't want to wear something that is hot pink either."

"Just take it. It is the best I could find and anything is better then what you have now." Genis reluctantly agreed and put on the pink shirt. The mage then walked over to his blankets and collapsed on the ground. Soon he was like the others, all fast asleep.

__

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Zelos screamed as he banged a frying pan with a metal spoon. The others startled awake. David quickly rose to his feet in the startle to discover the cause of the noise. With him being half-asleep and startled, he slipped on the blankets, and fell backwards, off the ground, and into the river he was sleeping near.

Collette flew over the ledge and down to the river to grab David's hand. She yanked him out of the water and carried the drenched mage onto dry land. Zelos and Genis couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. While Genis attempted to make food from scratch, David tried to wring out his clothes to dry them some. Neither of them had much progress. David's clothes were so saturated with water that nothing could be done and Genis had never cooked things from scratch before. The younger one, tired to make toast but did not know how to make the wheat and grains into bread. Instead, they settled on eating corn once again. Once the meal was complete and most of them were dry, they packed up their belongings and prepared to travel to the temple of darkness.

It would be a long walk to the temple. Sybeck was currently at nearly the opposite end of the continent. Luckily, the continents that used to be connected only by the bridge, unified when the two worlds became one. This would make the travel less dangerous then it could have been. The team decided to carry as many supplies with them as they could, not knowing how long it would be until they could gather more. Once the food was gone, it would be nearly impossible to find more.

The long march to the temple of darkness began late in the morning. Many things had changed in the time since Collette, Genis, and Zelos traveled this rode before. Other then the occasional chirping of a bird, no noises were heard. Before, people traveling to and from Sybeck filled the dirt roads. There wasn't even the occasional monster to break the silence of the day. Even so, they kept their weapons nearby incase of enemies. They didn't think monsters could cause much of a problem but they didn't want to be caught of guard. They knew that if Lloyd or Ayo attacked again, they would need any advantage they could get.

Along the long road, Genis and Collette described the journey of world regeneration to David. He was amazed at the courageous acts of his new friends. The tale of Colette's angel transformation and the reuniting of the worlds cast a new light of truth on stories that were thought to be only legends. It was one thing to hear the stories of the elves but to hear it from those directly in the middle of the events was something he never expected.

The cool spring weather made the day enjoyable to travel in. Without any rain or exceedingly hot temperatures, the team traveled across the continent in just the one day. Night fell and they were within 10 miles of the mountains that encompassed the temple. They decided to rest for the night so they would be ready for what ever they would find within.

"So do we have anything for dinner besides corn?" David asked.

"Well we could try some of those eggs I brought," Collette said.

"I didn't see any eggs in there yesterday," Genis stated.

"I put them separate so we wouldn't smash them." Upon the discovery, the group decided to eat fried eggs for dinner. Genis stated a fire and cooked the eggs in one of the old frying pans Zelos had brought. They used some of the other cooking pans as plates and enjoyed the feast of eggs. They knew that tomorrow could reveal light on the world of horrors.

_

"My master,"

"You bring news?"

"Yes, the monsters have discovered remains of a recent battle in Sybeck. In addition, other monsters reported seeing another angel in the city. Several dead beasts were found near the food storage centers of the city."

"So there were survivors it seems. Go find and eliminate them."

"Yes, my lord." Lloyd flew off once again from his master's presence to seek those he failed to kill earlier.

"The time is almost here," he said to himself after seeing the angel depart, "After all this time, the seal will finally break and I shall be set free from this prison."

___

A/N: This chapter is finally finished. I admit this isn't my favorite one and was a pain to write due to it just being about them traveling. I thought about adding more to this but I really want to update this soon. As always, reviews are nice.


	15. Chapter 15: Light of the dark

A/N: Once again, this is not the most exciting chapter, and has been a pain to write, but some important things happen. After this one, things pick up again. The ToS chars have all the techs available to them in the first game and are not restricted to either T or S techs.

Chap 15: Light of the dark.

"So this is it, the temple of darkness," David said as he approached the entrance.

"It is frightening every time I come here," Colette said.

"Don't worry, we will be fine," Zelos said as they walked into the darkness. They brought some wood, that the mages turned into torches, to guide them through the temple.

"We have to go all the way down to the alter again, don't we?" Genis asked.

"Yea, I think this is the fourth time we have done it." Zelos said.

"When were you here before?" David asked.

"Well the first time was when we made the pact with Shadow as part of the world regeneration," Zelos explained, "Second time was when we were sealing away the devil's arms. Third was when we went to investigate the manna cannon."

They continued down the familiar stairs. The fire, and light from Colette's wings, illuminated the darkened path. After what seemed like an hour passed, they reached the bottom of the stairway.

"Why does this have to take so long each time?" Zelos whinnied.

"Wow, you are starting to sound like Lloyd," Genis said.

"Shut up, Genis."

"Calm down guys," Colette said, "We are almost to the alter."

After a few more moments of traveling they reached the alter. Zelos, Colette and Genis searched for the opening that led to the manna cannon. "What did the opening look like?" David asked.

"It was a huge whole in the wall," Genis said.

"There must have been a rockslide or something that blocked the entrance," Zelos said, after they found nothing.

"It was straight behind the alter, wasn't it?" Genis asked.

"I think I can hear a faint wind," Colette said as she held her ear up to the wall in question.

"David," Genis said, "Do you have any spells that can break through stone?"

"I have one that should be able to help."

"Okay then we will combine are magic and try to blast through the wall," Genis said as the mages handed their torches to the angels. Genis powered up his ground dasher attack while David used his earth breaker attack. David's attack focused on an area in the wall blew the rocks out around that area. It was primarily used on the ground but continued to work in this circumstance. The mages repeatedly attacked the wall and slowly made progress.

After blasting threw several feet of solid rock, they found an opening. They expanded the opening enough to allow them to walk through the hole. Zelos was the first one to walk through the hole. The mages went in next and Colette followed last. After walking for a while on the stone, they reached a metal platform that was above a limitless abyss. "This was certainly where it was," Zelos said.

"But there were a lot of machines around us," Genis said, "Can you see anything Colette?"

"It's too dark."

"Let me try something then." Genis then powered of spiral flare and sent it into the darkness to illuminate the area. Even with the illumination, nothing was seen.

"It must not be here anymore," Zelos said.

"How can they just move something that big?" Genis asked.

"A lot of strong people," Colette suggested.

"So what do we do from here?" David asked. They heard a crash in the distance and several rocks falling. Then a couple rocks fell dangerously close to the platform.

"We get out of here," Zelos said and the others ran back while the collapsing rocks fell at a faster speed. A larger boulder fell less then a foot off the platform where Genis was standing. "Come on. Hurry," Zelos ordered. They made it back to the stone passage, but it too was beginning to collapse. Zelos, Genis, and David made it out of the passage and back into the temple, but Colette tripped and fell a couple feet away. The three turned back and noticed a boulder about to fall and crush her. Genis ran over her and used force filed to stop it. Zelos used grave to protect them from any more falling rocks. David helped Colette get up and they made it back to safety.

"Sorry," Colette said, "You're not hurt are you Genis?"

"Nah, my force field protected me."

"Your magic keeps getting stronger," Colette said.

"Really? It doesn't seem much different to me," Genis said.

"I've never seen someone as young as you with that kind of power," David said, "Even the elves I trained with would be overwhelmed by your magic."

"Thanks," Genis' face began to blush from the compliments.

They began to leave the temple the way they came in. Zelos once again, complained about the stairs that he would have to climb. Just after they walked over Shadow's alter, the ground began shaking. "What is that?" David asked.

"It's like when we were forming pacts with the summon sprits," Colette said. Suddenly, on the alter, Shadow appeared. They turned to see the sprit of darkness.

"So they really do exist," David said, "I had read about them, but I thought they were just legend."

"Yep," Colette said, "Our friend Sheena made a pact with him journey our journey."

"I wonder," David said as he approached Shadow. "I am David. I seek a pact with Shadow."

"Sheena, and I, pact."

"I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Sheena, and establish a new pact with me."

"Fight," the sprit replied.

"What, we are going to fight him?" Genis asked.

"Yea, it can't hurt to have a summon sprit on our side," David said.

Shadow charged at them and Zelos ran to block the attack. Shadow's claw slashed against his sword. Colette hovered to him and began through her Para balls at the sprit. Zelos then stabbed him with his lightning blade. David cast his burning field spell, causing a ring of fire to materialize around Shadow. Genis cast air thrust, slicing through Shadow, and pulling the flames up and around him.

Shadow disappeared into the ground and emerged right next to Genis. He slashed Genis several times and blasted him with dark lightning. Colette hit him with angel feathers to stop the attack and Zelos hit him with light spear.

The sprit focused his manna and cast bloody lance on Zelos and Genis. Genis was able to back away from the attack in time but Zelos wasn't so lucky. The full force of the attack hit him. Colette flew between Shadow and Zelos, to protect her wounded friend. Zelos cast healing wind on the group while she kept Shadow at bay.

"David, I think I know a way to beat him," Genis said, "Cast wind field as soon as my attack hits him." David nodded and saw red runes around Genis. "Reduce these evil souls to ashes. Explosion!" Genis said and a large pillar of fire could be seen falling toward Shadow. "Zelos, Colette, get out of the way." The two angels stepped back and David charged his spell. Explosion hit and wind field a second after. The fire from explosion was caught up in the wind, enclosing Shadow in flames.

The fire dissipated and the heroes watched to see if it was enough. "A new pact," the sprit said.

"Okay," David replied.

"Vow."

"I vow to do everything in my power to save this world."

"Agreed." Shadow disappeared and a gem floated from him and into David's hand.

"Where did you learn about summon sprits?" Genis asked.

"I read about them back in town. They always fascinated me so I learned everything I could about them, but I would have never guessed they were real," David paused as he looked at the gem in his hand, "And now I made a pact with one."

"Well let's get out of here," Zelos said. The four of them began the tedious climb out of the temple.

A/N: Wow this chapter was short. Thank you for reading though and please review. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more awesome then this one, and hopefully written sooner, but I won't promise anything.


	16. Chapter 16: A Hero's Last Sunrise

A/N: Okay, here goes something, I hope. I have been looking forward to writing this for a long time, and am putting everything I can to make the next two chapters as good as possible. While writing this, something happened that I did not plan, but decided to go with, so expect a few surprises. Also, when I wrote this, I found the situation with Lloyd similar to that of the new tales game. There are differences that you will later see.

Chapter 16: A hero's last sunrise.

Ayo awoke as the piercing rays of the rising sun forced him away from sleep. He turned his head away from the sun and found himself gazing at the vast ocean. The reflection of the majestic sunrise filled his eyes. He wondered how nature could still be so beautiful, while the world was so foul. The archer picked the weapon that had lain beside him. It was still strung as tight as ever, ready for any command its master would give.

As he rose to his feet, the pain from the recent battle returned. It wasn't excruciating, but it would hinder him. He built up manna and cast first aid on himself to alleviate the pain. He wrapped his quiver of arrows around his back and continued his journey for his revenge.

_

Lloyd awoke, ready for another day of fruitless searching. He wondered how hard it could be to find one person. It was a vast world however, and this one person could be anywhere. If he knew who it was, it might be easier, but he did not. Not even his master knew the identity of the target. Upon the destruction of the city, he was certain that they were dead, but it seemed he was wrong. Lloyd dawned his wings and took to the sky once again. The light from the rising sun struck him, casting a vast shadow on the world around him. The array of colors made the sky look as if the sun had set it ablaze. Lloyd paid it no mind and flew off, away from the blinding colors.

_

Colette was the first to notice the rays of light piercing the heavens. "Guys, look," she said as the others rose to behold the wonder before them. The yellow sphere emitted rays that began eating away at the dark of night, filling it with the colors of the rainbow. Rays of red and yellow pierced the night sky.

"Colette," Zelos said, "Even this sunrise, pales in comparison to your eyes."

"Aw, thank you, Zelos."

The red haired chosen dropped to one knee. "I don't know what our life will bring. We have been through so much, and this will continue for a long time." Zelos grabbed Colette's hand and held it softly. As his lips gently touched her hand, he let it rest in the palm of his own. He placed a ring on her finger. "I do know that I want to spend all of this time with you, no matter what happens." Colette was speechless. "Colette, my love, will you marry me?"

He looked his love in the eyes, as the crimson background surrounded her. She looked down at him, with the ground and the sunlit mountains around him. She closed her eyes for a second. She softly spoke her answer. "Yes."

Zelos rose to his feet still holding her hand. "Thank you, I wish I could say that we should get married now, but there are more important things to take care of now."

"Yes, but I promise that when things calm down, I will marry you."

David and Genis walked away, to give the angels their privacy. "I can't believe Zelos actually decided to marry someone," Genis said.

"He seems to really like her," David replied.

"Yea, but he has claimed to love tons of women before. When we first met, he was a pervert who only cared about one thing. I used to get so mad when he would hit on Colette and Sheena."

"He doesn't seem to be at all like that now. When I found the three of you unconscious, Zelos managed to get up and carry Colette into my house, overcoming his own injuries. That man truly loves her."

"That's what surprised me the most. She changed him. Her pure love and kindness has rubbed of on him." Genis paused for a moment. "He defiantly picked a good time to ask her. I haven't seen a sunrise this beautiful for a long time."

"Even with all the terrible things that have happened recently, nature continues to put on a wondrous display."

"That's one thing that always stays the same," Genis said. The two decided to return to the camp.

_

"So what are our plans now, since we have no clue where the manna cannon is now?" Zelos asked.

"If we could fine someone that knew where it went," David said.

"But, there aren't any people around," Zelos said.

"Not people but," David said as he held up his staff, "I call upon the envoy of the dark abyss." Shadow appeared before them. "Shadow, do you know anything about the manna cannon that was behind your alter?"

"Yes, people came and moved it."

"Any idea where?"

"Karlan," Shadow replied in his raspy voice.

"You mean the site of the world tree?" Colette asked. Shadow nodded as he vanished into the ground. The four set out for their new destination, the holy ground of Karlan.

Once again, they set out for a journey across the world. Their destination could be traveled in one day, by foot. The angels could travel much faster, but since not all of them could fly, they decided to just walk with the others. The day was simple; a couple weak monsters were defeated. Throughout the day, they continued traveling until they were within 10 miles of their target. The plan was to make camp near it so they would be ready for any battles the next day.

_

Ayo found the footsteps that appeared to be traveling back toward the old city. They seemed fresh, only a few hours old. He saw there were four people this time instead of three. It worried him, but this time he knew that his opponents were powerful before but he wondered who this new person was. He wanted to prove that David was just a weak general, but with these other warriors around him, it was impossible to do. He could just kill him from afar, but that would show the same cowardice that he hated. Ayo decided that he would go and fight the three from before and whoever this fourth person was.

_

"I wonder what we will find here," David asked.

"Who knows?" Genis said, "Hopefully we can find who ever was behind all this destruction."

"You think it might be Lloyd?" the older mage asked.

"No," he said strongly.

"I know you don't want to admit it, but Lloyd is the only person we have ever seen fight along side the monsters. They have to have a leader from somewhere," David said.

"It's not Lloyd," Genis said shaking his head.

"Then who else could it be?"

"I don't know," Genis' anger built up at the accusations of his friend. He walked away from David, not wanting to hear his best friend's good name slandered, even if it might be true.

They continued in silence for a couple more miles. David wondered if he might have been too harsh. After all, he had never met Lloyd, and Genis had an unshakable faith, even after the attack. David thought about apologizing, but Genis was several yards ahead while David was behind with Colette.

"Y'know, he did have a point," Zelos said as Genis was looking at the ground. The young boy looked up at Zelos. "The Lloyd here isn't the same one that we knew."

"Lloyd can't be the one behind all this though," Genis said.

"I hope you are right, but we must consider other options. We only know what we have seen."

"And we have seen Lloyd help so many people. Why would he kill everyone?"

"People change."

"But not like that."

Zelos looked at the sky for a moment, "What about Mithos?" Genis was speechless. Zelos took a look at the sky around him and continued, "The great hero of the Karlan war, he was always portrayed as a hero. How many people died because of this hero?"

"That's different," Genis stuttered.

"Not really, Lloyd was the hero of the world regeneration. Mithos was the hero of the Karlan war. I know you don't want to admit it, but perhaps, Lloyd has become evil. Neither of their companions would think that could happen at the time." Genis didn't want to accept the fact that Zelos could be right. They both hoped it wasn't true, but knew it might be.

"I still don't think so," Genis said, "While what Mithos was doing was wrong, his goal was noble. His desire to end discrimination and his love for his sister guided everything he did. While it may have been a warped method, he still wanted to help. Lloyd had nothing like that when he attacked. He just wanted to kill. Lloyd would never do something like that."

"What about the attack on Ozette or the Desians? To an outsider they seemed to be horrible events, but to Mithos they had a purpose. Maybe Lloyd has a twisted reason like this as well."

"You really think that?" Genis asked.

"Honestly, no, but that doesn't mean it isn't a possibility."

_

"Colette, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, David, what is it?"

"What do you think about Lloyd?"

"He is an incredible person. He always fights for what he believes in, and will help anyone who needs it. Lloyd always talked about a world where anyone could live in peace."

"Then what about what he did recently, killing all those people? That doesn't sound anything like the Lloyd you all are talking about."

"I don't know," she said. "Lloyd saved me so many times during our journey. I refuse to believe that he would just turn evil like that."

"You can't just ignore what you saw. He tried to kill you, tried to kill all of us. He murdered all those innocent people. Rhys was murdered for no reason!" David began yelling, "Are you telling me that through all that you can still trust him?"

"Yes," she softly replied.

"How?"

"He would not do those things. I know that I saw him do that, but there is something else behind it. When I put myself in the way of his attack, he missed me. The Lloyd I know is in there, and didn't want to do those things."

"What if we have to fight him?"

"For everything Lloyd has done for me, I can only think of one choice. The Lloyd I know wants me to stop someone who does those evil things. Even if it is himself."

"Thank you," David sighed.

"Oh, For what?"

"For being able to confront someone that you know like that."

"He would want me to," she said as she smiled.

_

He could make out their figures in the distance. Ayo ran faster so he could catch up to them. He set an arrow and contemplated killing his target like this. One shot and he could be dead. Ayo declined to fire at this chance and lowered his weapon. He would give the coward an opportunity to defend himself. He focused his manna in his feet and sprinted toward the group, at a speed that would surpass any human. Soon he was within range.

_

"David," a call was heard from behind them. They turned and saw the green haired archer.

"Hi, I'm Colette, nice to meet you," she said.

"Stay back Colette," David said as he tightened the grip on his staff.

"A friend of yours?" she asked.

"At one time, I guess you could say that," the archer said as he walked toward them. "Now David, defend yourself," he said as he fired an arrow at David. Colette threw her chakram at the arrow deflecting it. "Still hiding behind others to defend yourself I see."

"You think that I'm a coward because I have friends who will protect me?" Genis and Zelos readied their weapons.

"No, I think you are a coward because you are afraid to do anything when things get hard. I had friends who would give their life to protect me too. That is, until you killed them."

"David wouldn't kill anyone like that," Colette said.

"I guess you are right, he didn't actually kill them. It was his cowardice that did."

"You want me to fight you then," David said. "Fine, I will stay back and defeat you while they continue on."

"Let us help you defeat him," Genis said.

"No, he is right, I was a coward and he wants to kill me for it. That's why I have to be the one to defeat him."

"Your bravery is too late to bring back those people. I have nothing against the others, so I accept your challenge.

"Be careful David, and see you soon," Zelos said. The three continue on to the holy ground, while David stayed behind to battle Ayo.

_

"I hope he will be alright," Colette said.

"Don't worry, I trust he knows what he is doing" Zelos said.

"But we shouldn't just abandon him like that," Genis argued.

"He has to settle this with his past. Besides, he is not the type of person to throw his life away for nothing," Zelos said as they continued to approach the new site of the manna cannon.

They were within about a mile of their target when they saw a black clothed swordsman in their path. "Lloyd!" Genis shouted as he ran toward his old friend, who then drew his swords. Genis stopped abruptly.

"Why are you doing this?" Colette asked.

"Come on man, tell us," Zelos said.

"I need you all to die," Lloyd said completely ignoring the question.

A/N: And end of chapter. I went through this chapter an extra time, trying to make them in character as much as possible. The Zelos, Colette thing was a surprise to me too, but I liked it I put a lot of work in this chapter, so please review. I want to thank the reviews I have gotten so far for this; they are the reason this has continued. The chapter title for this does foreshadow the events for next chapter, if you didn't realize it. The question is, which one? I have chapter 17 written, but it needs some major revision since I want to make the battles really good. Okay, that's enough for now.


	17. Chapter 17: Enemies of the Past

A/N: Here goes everything I have been building up to so far. This chapter I have put in a lot of work and research in making these battles as good as I can. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Enemies of the past

Ayo quickly fired two arrows at David. A simple wind spell blew the arrows harmlessly away. The mage countered with several fireballs in the archer's direction. Ayo's deft feet allowed him to dodge the attack, and then fire several more arrows. David jumped to the side to avoid them, and cast wind-field on the archer. Ayo leaped into the sky to avoid the blast, and then fired an arrow down at David. The mage was not as quick on his feet as his opponent, and the arrow pierced his shoulder.

_

The three readied their weapons, still hoping for a way out. "Is there no other choice?" Zelos asked.

"Have you really changed this much?" Genis asked.

Lloyd once again ignored the questions, and ran at them. Zelos ran at him and the two swordsmen clashed. Colette dawned her wings and Genis began chanting a spell.

_

David backed up in pain as Ayo landed perfectly. The arrows was lodged in David's shoulder. The mage backed up through the blood and pulled the weapon out of his flesh. Blood spilled out and covered the ground. "It ends now," Ayo said, aiming another arrow. Through the pain, David cast his earth breaker attack on the ground his opponent stood on, but once again, Ayo jumped back to dodge the attack, and then fired his arrow. It flew toward David, who knew he couldn't dodge it in time. He cast his teleport spell to avoid the attack and appeared behind Ayo. There wasn't enough time to cast a spell, so David swung his staff hoping to, at least weaken Ayo. The staff connected but not with his head, as he had hoped. Ayo had raised his bow to block. Ayo's foot hit David in the chest sending him back. Another arrow flew toward David's heart. He couldn't move and there was no time for a spell. However, the mage was able to block the attack with his staff.

This fight wouldn't be easy for David to win. Ayo was much faster and could attack with more speed and aim then David could. Ayo's time in the military made him a great warrior, while David had little experience in battle.

_

Lloyd slashed at Zelos numerous times, but swift blade work by the chosen blocked the attacks. Colette flew around Zelos and used ray thrust. The attack was also easily blocked and Lloyd slashes grew faster, causing Zelos to jump back to avoid injury. Genis cast stalagmite, but Lloyd took to the sky to avoid it. He then landed and charged at Genis.

Zelos tried putting himself in the way of the attack, but a beast attack from Lloyd sent him into wall of rock. Genis couldn't run fast enough to escape. Lloyd pulled his blade back, preparing to thrust it though the spell caster. He closed his eyes and could hear the blade tearing through flesh, but to his surprise, there wasn't any pain. He looked up and saw the blond haired angel with blood running down her back. The tip of the blue sword had torn through the back of her shirt. She stood facing Lloyd, with pain running through her body, but she would not allow her face to show it. "Angel Feathers," she said and Lloyd was pelted with the magic, sending him back and causing him to roll on the ground. Zelos cast healing wind, and Colette's wound closed. Lloyd easily rose and was ready to continue the fight.

_

David thought fast and began chanting his newest spell. Black runes surrounded him. "I call upon the envoy of the dark abyss." Ayo waited to see what attack was coming, ready to dodge or defend. To his surprise, instead of an attack, Shadow emerged in front of David.

"What is that thing?" Ayo asked.

"Shadow, infuse me with your power so I can beat him." Shadow vanished as a dark aura surrounded the mage. David felt new power run through his veins. The dark magic closed the wound. Powerful new magic was open to him. His normal spells became more powerful, while Shadow allowed him access to the dark artes.

David swung his staff down vertically, and a lightning bolt came down. Ayo barley jumped out of the way in time, and retaliated with several more arrows. David twirled his staff, and a gust came and blew them away. Ayo saw that he would need more then simple archery to beat David now.

"Dark sphere," David shouted as the dark energy surrounded Ayo, before the archer could get away. The magic sliced through Ayo. He felt the sting of the magic once it dissipated. He readied another arrow and fired it, but instead of at David, it flew high into the air.

_

Lloyd jumped into the air and began chanting a spell. Before the others could reach him, pillars of light came down from the heavens. Judgment struck everywhere. The heroes tried dodging it, but the power and the speed of the attack made it impossible. As the light cleared, Zelos was barley on his feet, while Genis and Colette had been knocked out by the magic. Lloyd charged at Zelos once more. The chosen dawned his wings and took to the sky to avoid the attack. He weakened by the magic, so he was much slower then normal. Lloyd took this opportunity the fly up after him and sliced him with a simple stroke, from the stomach up to the neck. Blood began falling to the ground, followed soon by its owner.

_

David seemed to think he had won. That was until he heard the sound of arrows flying through the wind. Ayo had not fired anymore so the mage wondered where they came from. He recognized the sound as coming from above. He looked up to the sky, to see dozens of arrows falling toward him. David harnessed the power of darkness to strengthen his wind-field spell, and aimed it above his head. The dark wind carried the arrows harmlessly away. He then turned to Ayo.

David combined his earth breaker spell with the dark magic to unleash a powerful force of dark energy from the ground beneath Ayo's feet. The force of the attack held Ayo there while David used his electric shock. The force of the attack sent Ayo to the ground.

The archer struggled to return to his feet, and when he did, he was struck with another dark sphere. Ayo once again collapsed to the ground.

David walked over to the wounded archer and began to cast the final spell. He held back at the last moment. "I have shown you that I am strong enough to beat you. It's over."

Ayo was in various sorts of pain as blood flowed from his body and began covering the ground. He was conscious but made no effort to respond.

"You said I was too weak."

"You still are," Ayo said despite his wounds. "You are a pathetic general. You hide behind others. The only reason you won is because of that sprit."

"I proved my self worthy of using his power by defeating him," David said.

"I bet you used those friends of your to do that too." David was silent. "You know it's true." Ayo began coughing up blood. "Even when you wanted to fight me alone, you had to call for help." There was silence for another moment. "So, you going to finish me or what?" Ayo asked.

"No, according to you, far too many people have died because of me," David said as he began to walk away. "I won't end another life. You might not be as good a healer as other elves, but I know you can cure yourself." Once David was several feet away, Ayo leaned to pick up his bow. He aimed one last arrow. David turned as he heard the arrow latch onto the bow. He turned and quickly cast a wind cutter spell, which sliced through the bow, destroying it. "I said it is over." David walked away.

_

Lloyd gently landed and saw that he had won. They were all still alive, but that wouldn't last long. He walked over to the unconscious blond woman. He raised his blade high in the air. As he shoved it downward, toward her heart, a force grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He rose and saw the source of the force. The white haired mage stood beside his fallen comrade, breathing heavily. Not with magic, but with physical force, Genis protected his friend.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else, Even if I have to stop you with my own two hands."

"You stand no chance of winning this fight. You are weak, unable to handle even a small portion of my power. Prepare to die," Lloyd said, pointing a blade at his old friend.

Lloyd charged at the mage, who launched two small fireballs at him. Deft sword work blocked the attack. Lloyd aimed his blade for Genis' heart. Genis jumped toward the side in time to survive, but not in time to avoid a gaping wound to the arm. Genis fell to the ground holding his arm in pain. Blood seeped out from the wound and covered his hand. He wanted to cast another spell, but he had neither the physical strength, nor the manna to do so. Lloyd smiled at the pain.

Genis knew he had to do something. He couldn't let this monster win. His friends' lives were in danger and he was the only one still able to do something. He may have been wounded, but he was still alive and conscious. If he could gather more manna, perhaps he could drive of the injuries for enough time to win. He thought of using the manna link spell to gather the manna around him, but that would only last a short time. If he could lock on to a target then he could absorb its manna, but he didn't know where he could find something like this. Genis remembered where they were. He channeled what was left of his power, and tried to reach the world tree.

His eyes were closed as he tried guiding the manna on its journey. He felt it reach a powerful object and let the bond form. He wasn't sure if he it the right target but he felt a seal breaking and manna began flowing to him. It seemed closer then he thought, but he let the power travel through him and begin to heal the wound. Genis opened his eyes to resume the fight.

Lloyd continued to stand before him, blades in hand. Genis rose to his feet, ready to kill his best friend. He began chanting a spell when he heard a voice that changed everything. A familiar one, which could calm him with a single word. At its breath, the mage cancelled the spell.

"Genis," Lloyd said softly.

"Lloyd?" he replied wondering if it really was his friend, or just another trick.

Flashes of memories flowed through the swordsman's mind. "What, is happening?"

It then occurred to Genis, he did not make a bond with the tree, and instead, he formed a connection with his opponent. "Is that really you now?"

"Of course it's me you dork." Lloyd then surveyed the battlefield, seeing Zelos bleeding profusely and Colette lying unconscious, with the blood running down her shirt. His eyes then turned to Genis.

"What happened to you?" Genis asked.

"So it wasn't just a dream?"

"What do you mean a dream?"

"I have all these memories, of me killing people, serving this dark master. I did those things but I wasn't the one doing them. It was like a dream where I couldn't control what I did."

"So what brought you out of it?" Genis asked. The gentleness and love in his voice told Genis that this was the Lloyd he knew, and he had nothing to fear.

"I can feel a bond with you. It's as if we are connected. It's strange, it tastes like milk."

"Where did you get milk from?"

"I don't know; that's what it tastes like."

Genis smacked his forehead at Lloyd's comment. "So my spell must somehow break the control they had on you."

"Yea, I can feel him trying to control me again though. Master Alto wants me to return to him."

"I can't hold this spell for much longer."

"There is only one option then."

"What?"

"You have to kill me."

"I can't kill you!" Genis yelled.

"There is no other choice," Lloyd said as he walked over to Colette and Zelos. He cast healing circle on all of them, but himself.

"We can think of one."

"You said it yourself, there isn't much time." Genis hated that Lloyd was right. "Genis, take them and keep going to the tree. His alter is down below where Mithos held the previous seed. His power is incredible and might be able to reverse the process that brought you here."

"You mean, we could go back?"

"I don't know but it is worth a shot. Now you have to finish me," Lloyd said as he threw his swords to the ground. He then tried to pull his cruxis crystal off, but to no avail. "Mom, I'm sorry for all this," he said looking down at the gem. He turned to face Genis. "Good bye, my best friend." Lloyd held back tears as he spoke those words.

"Lloyd, please, there must be another way," Genis said not caring about the tears uncontrollably flowing down his face.

"Genis," Lloyd looked down, "I'm so sorry, but you are the only one who could do this."

"I can't do it," Genis replied.

Lloyd walked over to Genis. As Lloyd towered a head about Genis, he wrapped his arms around him, as tears flowed into the silver hair. "You are strong; I know you can do this. You were willing to put me first so many times on our journey. Even in the prison Mithos had us trapped in, you were willing to give your life so I could escape. I hated you for it, for making me leave you to die, and I know you hate me for making you do this now. But please, if you don't kill me, all my friends will be gone."

Genis nodded unable to form words between the tears.

"Once you release the spell, I should have a few seconds of myself, before he takes control again. That is when, you must, destroy me."

"Okay," Genis said softly, as he nodded again.

Lloyd began backing away as the mage began gathering all of his manna as he prepared for one final attack. He released the hold on Lloyd's manna as he focused on his new spell. The swordsman fought the force trying to control him, and stayed himself for the moment. "From the land of the living," Genis began chanting. Lloyd smiled at his friend, glad to soon be free of the prison. "I call upon thee in the land of the dead." Genis dropped his kendema to the ground. This spell needed no focusing, but instead, all the raw power as he could muster. "To unleash thy fury of thunder!" Lloyd prepared for the attack to take him and Genis prepared to watch his friend vanish. A puddle of tears was forming under Genis. "Indignation!" Genis said holding up his arms to focus all of his manna into the most powerful spell he had ever cast.

"Thank you," was Lloyd last sentence before being consumed by the lightning. The many strikes encompassed him and blinding lights filled the sky of the setting sun. Miles away, the light of the spell could be seen.

As the lightning disappeared, no trace of Lloyd could be found. The ground was scarred with burns and the sky returned to his darkening state. 'I just killed Lloyd,' was Genis' last thought before collapsing from manna exhaustion.

_

A/N: With that, the battle is finished. An event like this brings forth more questions then answers, which may somewhat be revealed next chapter. Thanks you for reading and I would love any reviews I get.


	18. Chapter 18: Broken Seals

A/N: Sorry for the long delay with this. I'd like to say that this chapter is as exciting as the last, but this shows the results of the events along with the build up for the future. YingYangSymphonia gave me an idea for one of the events in this chapter, showing I do listen to reviews. I switch between several different points of view in this chapter, but I think they flow together correctly. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18: Broken seals

David walked away from the battle proud of the fact that he had been able to withstand Ayo's might. He continued along the path his friends had taken earlier, hoping he had not fallen too far behind. The sun was setting so he knew they would have to rest before reaching Karlan. He hoped they hadn't set up camp too far away.

He was walking the path and saw a burst of light in the distance. He wondered what it was, but he felt that it was probably just a strange reflection from the sun behind him. With everything he had seen and felt recently, he didn't want to think about another tragedy, so David continued along his path.

As he continued traveling, he saw lightning fill they sky in front of him. For a second, the lightning outshined the sun. David feared for the worst and his walk turned into the sprint as he ran on the dirt road.

He was worried of what could cause that bright of lightning. He knew it was magic and could feel the manna from it, even though he was still miles away. Had someone come to attack the others, and who could channel that much magic at once? This could be really bad. He had seen that the three had tremendous power, but something that strong could even be too much for them. That light from before came to mind again and he knew that there was some kind of battle in front of him.

After nearly a half hour of running, David finally saw the three. There bodies were strung along the path, all unconscious. For a brief second, he thought back to the first time he had seen them. This time, he could tell they were all alive by the slow breathing coming from the bodies. Still worried about their health, David walked over to examine them.

Zelos' wounds were the first to catch his eye. David saw the massive slash from Lloyd's blade that went from his waste to nearly the chin. The sight of so much blood continued to horrify David, but he still examined the body. To his surprise, the wound had been sealed. He had no idea who could have healed such a wound so fast. Zelos was the only one here that knew healing magic, and even so, his was greatly limited. David walked to the others to find the same result. Colette was in relatively good shape with just a few scratches. David rolled Genis onto his back and saw the wound in his arm, but just as Zelos' wound, it has been sealed.

After he saw Genis was fine, David noticed two blades on the ground. He walked toward them and saw that a large circle of earth had been completely blackened. He thought back to the lightning and guessed this is where it struck. That still didn't answer the question of where it came from. David bent down and picked up a piece of the charred earth. He could still feel the power that burned the ground.

"What happened here?" he whispered to himself and he rubbed the burnt ground through his fingers.

"David?" a tiered weak voice called.

"Colette, you're awake?" David said as he turned to see her rise from the ground.

She took a glance around trying to connect her memories to what she saw in front of her. "Lloyd! What happened to him?"

"Lloyd was here?"

"Yea, we fought and then," her eyes locked on Zelos and she ran toward him, "Oh no, Zelos. Are you okay," she said as she bent down and examined the blood that covered his chest.

"Don't worry, he is fine."

"Thank you," she said calming down slightly.

"I didn't do anything though. He was like that when I found him. What happened to you guys?"

"Um, well, we continued on after we left you and Lloyd found us. We tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen so we fought him."

"He did this to you?"

"Yea, I think so. I remember his judgment attack knocked me out so I'm guessing it did the same to the others."

"Then where is Lloyd?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just wanted to stop us and not kill us."

"Maybe but," David thought about all he had seen and heard of Lloyd. It didn't make sense to him.

"I know you saw Lloyd, but that wasn't the one I know. He wouldn't do things like that if he had another way."

"Well anyway, we should set up camp and wait for the others to wake up. Their wounds look like they will be fine." Colette agreed and set up the camp while David collected firewood.

_

After all those years, my bonds are finally broken. That idiot must have finally succeeded. I knew with that kind of power, that it was only a matter of time. I can feel my power slowly returning to me. Yes, this is what it feels like! This world shall pay for all it has put me through. For now though, my freedom is enough. The time for revenge is soon, but being able to walk again, that is satisfactory. One step in front of the other, the freedom to move my body after the millennia. To breathe in the sweet flavor of manna. However, this is still a mere shadow of my true desire.

Now, come my blade and prepare to taste the flavor of mortal life. Come my armies and finish the job that you started. Come my fire and engulf this planet in a sea of darkness. Let the dark wings take me away.

_

Wait where am I? Breaking that seal took a lot out of me, but just where did it take me. This town looks like nowhere I have seen. This should be where they emerged but just where am I?

Looking around I can see that this town has been through a terrible battle recently, but where is everyone? Many of these buildings look like they were burned down. I have to be careful here, or who knows what could happen to me.

With cards drawn, I walk through the dark area. I can barley see the sun from under the mountains. This darkness will make it difficult. I feel my foot pulled back as my face plummets into the ground. I turn to see that the object I tripped on was a rock protruding from the ground. Upon the rock, I see an inscription.

_Here lies Raine Sage. Wonderful sister, professor and friend._

What the heck happened here, and where am I? Raine is dead!? This is just too weird. If I can find the others, maybe they could shed some light on this, but where are they? I think I'll need some help with this. "I call upon the Heavenly Messengers. Come, Sylph!"

"It's been a long time Sheena. What is it that you require from us?"

"Go find Genis, Zelos, or Colette. I have no idea where they are, so if you find one of them, come back to me.

"Understood." Until they get back, I should get some rest to recover from today. Reopening a passage like that and summoning Sylph takes a lot out of a girl.

_

"Whoa, what was that?" Genis said jerking awake from his slumber.

"What are you talking about?" David said turning to him.

"I don't know but I feel like the manna around me is acting strange. It's just hard to describe to someone else, but something weird is going on."

"Well go back to sleep then. I'll stay and make sure Lloyd doesn't come back."

"Oh, you don't know." Genis' voice saddened.

"What happened?"

"I killed Lloyd." A brief felling of happiness covered David, happiness that the one that killed so many was gone, but it was soon replaced by sorrow for Genis. He just admitted killing his best friend. "I was the last one standing and tried to fight him on my own, but it was just too much. Right before the end, Lloyd came back to himself. He told me that I had to kill him before he lost control again."

"So you had to kill him?"

"Yea, I unleashed every drop of magic I could in that attack. I was finally able to save him from Alto controlling him."

"Alto?"

"The one behind this all."

"I see. I will stay up and keep watch, while you go to sleep."

"Nah, it's okay," Genis said standing up. After that day, I won't be getting much more rest so I'll take over the watch."

"Thanks," David said as he took the spot on the blankets where Genis had been set.

"Sweet dreams David," Genis said as he sat by the fire staring out into the distance.

_

"Sheena, we've found them." The summoner was startled awake by the wind sprits.

"Where?" she said groggily.

"This way," they said and began flying off with Sheena following."

_

Alto stood near his seal for many moments just taking in his new freedom. With the last person carrying the seal killed, he was finally free. With his desire for freedom quenched, he now wanted to continue his mission from long ago. It was perfect that his revenge would coincide with that goal. "Fearsome beasts, come before me." An army of monsters rose at his feet. He swung his sword high and commanded them. "Go forth and destroy any who remain. They obeyed and spread out in all directions, covering the earth.

_

Ayo placed the pieces of his bow together, and used his manna to bond them once more. He would have to be stronger next time, and ready for any tricks David might throw at him. He would not give up until David was dead.


	19. Chapter 19: A brief reunion

A/N: A lot of things happen this chapter and in several places I speed through to avoid long conversations of transferring already known information. You learn a few things about Alto this chapter along with a couple good battles. Enjoy

"So all along Lloyd was just being controlled," Zelos said after Genis passed on the information.

"We have to finish this while we have a chance," David said, "Lloyd said that we could somehow use Alto's power to reverse this, right?"

"Yea, but he didn't tell me how to use it," Genis said.

"It's dangerous but times like this we have to take the risk," Zelos stated and the rest agreed with him.

They decided that by leaving early in the day, they should be able to reach the seal by night. While the others started to leave, Zelos ran back to the site of the former battle and Genis followed him.

"Why did you come back here?" Genis asked.

"I saw these on the ground and I thought they might help us," Zelos said picked up Lloyd's swords. "They were forged by masters and I know Lloyd would want us to use them. I can feel their power just by holding them."

"Zelos, could you teach me how to use a sword?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to have to be protected during all the battles. If I can use a sword it will give me another option if I can't charge my magic."

"I guess I could give you some lessons from the great Zelos." Zelos dropped his old sword and put Lloyd's sword of fire into his sheaf. "Here take this one," he said handing Genis the sword of ice.

"This strong of a sword already?"

"For the fights coming we need the best weapons we can get. Lloyd would want us to use his weapons in his steed. Besides this way you can carry on Lloyd's legacy even better now." Genis' eyes widened. "Don't act so surprised. You can't hide the fact that part of the reason you are doing this is to remember his life."

"Yea, it's such a shame a heart like that was wasted. I will live for the both of us now. The power of Lloyd's sword and my magic together won't be stopped."

"Of that I have no doubt. Let's catch up to the others," Zelos said as he followed the dirt road away from the site. "The first part of your training should be to hold the sword to get used to it. That and I can't find anything we can use for a sheath."

"Gotcha," Genis said as he followed carrying his new weapon in his hand.

_

"Like this?"

"Almost," Zelos corrected, "You have to hold the sword so it becomes an extension of your arm, tight enough to hold on to it, but not so tight you can't freely swing it."

"I think I'm getting it," Genis said as he adjusted his pose.

"Well you haven't killed yourself yet." Each stop the team made had Genis learning how to fight with the sword. Using a weapon that powerful for training was dangerous, but with Zelos' knowledge and healing abilities, the risk was minimal. Genis swung his blade continuously at Zelos who effortlessly blocked each blow. It was strange for Genis to use a weapon this heavy but he knew it could pay of with enough time and effort.

"Guys, stop fighting," Colette interrupted.

They both lowered their swords, "Why?" Zelos asked.

"I could hear something in the distance." She paused to focus on the noises. "I hear foot steps and voices."

"People?" Genis asked.

"Maybe, but I can't tell."

"Be on guard everyone," Zelos ordered, "These might be more enemies from Alto sent to avenge Lloyd's death."

"What do we do then?" David asked.

"We continue forward to meet whoever it is. Keep your weapons ready," Zelos said

_

They continued on their path for several more miles. They were now within five miles of Alto's seal and it was barely midday. "Up ahead I can see them," Colette said.

"More people?" David asked, hoping that someone had survived.

Colette shook her head. "They seem to be monsters of some kind but I can't make out what they are yet."

"How many?" Zelos asked.

"It looks like about 20 or so."

"This shouldn't be too bad then as long as they aren't too much stronger then what we have fought so far."

"They are getting closer too," she said.

"Get ready for this. Genis, try using just your sword and I will bail you out of things get too tough." The others nodded in approval.

_

As the monsters came into view, their hideous figures could be seen. The looked to be a combination of man and beast with the legs and body of a hoarse and the head arms and chest of a man. These centaurs carried weapons such as swords and bows, and trampled the hard ground as they rode toward the four.

At the sight of the monsters, the heroes charged at them. Zelos' sword blocked the blades of two of them while Genis stood beside him stopping one. David cast his earth breaker spell on the three monsters sending them into the air where Zelos slashed through the three of them in one swift motion. Colette stood back until she finished casting holy song.

A centaur charged at Genis and swung his sword down at him. Genis raised his blade to block it and held it steady as the force of the impact traveled through him. It was a large shift to attack enemies head on for the boy. He pulled his sword back and tried slicing across the beast's middle, but the attack was swung away. Zelos watched while he faced another monster. He kept one eye on his enemy and one eye on his student during the fight. The creature pulled his blade high and swung it down with great force. Genis jumped back to dodge the attack and then thrust his blade into the centaur's shoulder. It winced in pain while Genis pulled the blade down and across the monster's body. Blood covered the blue sword once the monster had been sliced in two. Genis picked up the monster's sheaf and decided to use it for his new blade.

Colette pelted a couple monsters with her angel feathers while David shot fireballs into the crowd. Zelos continued to take on several of them at once, receiving several cuts, but hitting them much harder. Once Genis killed his first monster with his sword, he charged at one Zelos' opponents. While running at him, he did not realize the three centaurs closing in on each side of him. "Genis look out!" David called and the young mage turned to see a blade about to pierce his flesh. There wasn't enough time to block the attack or cast a spell.

Before the blade could strike, a blur kicked the monster away. "Pyre seal!" she called knocking another one away with her card. She turned and gave the third monster a few swift attacks, ending it as well. "Sheena, what are you doing here?" Genis asked.

"What, no thanks for saving your life? I'll explain once these are dead." She ran and hit a centaur in the face with another power seal, dodged a sword swung at her and countered with a swift strike of her seals. Zelos stabbed two more and David ignited three. Colette finished of the last one with a para ball. The one druid with the army of monsters slipped away unnoticed and teleported back to his master.

"Wow Sheena, I am glad to see you in more ways then one," Zelos said.

"Yea, it's awesome that you're here," Colette added.

"It's great to see you again, but how did you get here?" Genis asked.

"Well I would like to tell you, but I don't really know where I am. A few days after you disappeared I was able to use my spell cards to reopen the portal that carried you here. I was hoping to find you and bring you back, but could someone tell me where we are?"

"Nearly one hundred years into your future," David answered.

"No way! How did that portal thrust me forward in time?"

"We don't really know," Genis said, "Lloyd told us of a way we might be able to return though."

"Lloyd is here too? That can't be possible, I saw him a couple hours before I came here." The others explained the situation to Sheena.

"This just seems like too much to wrap my head around, but it looks like you might need me, so I'm here to help."

"I look forward to fighting beside you," David said.

"Same to you," she said, "It would be nice if we knew what we are up against."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that," another voice said.

_

"S..sir, it appears that two scores of the centaurs were wiped out. I was the only one that escaped alive from mine and the other one had no survivors."

"Where did you find them?" Alto commanded.

"Only a few miles away from here. The other score was wiped out much farther from here, near the former city of Flanor."

"Thank you," Alto said reaching for his sword, "The fact that you abandoned my troupes to relay that message tells me so much." Fire surrounded his pitch black armor. "A pathetic coward that makes excuses to flee from battle deserves to die!" The fire around Alto went out and engulfed the druid. The inferno destroyed any signs the creature ever stood there.

_

"Kratos, where did you come from?!" Zelos yelled.

"When Alto made his first attack, I knew this was a possibility. I'm just sorry it took me so long to return."

"How were you able to return though?" Genis asked.

"It is a long story involving our best scientists using manna from the comet to enhance our teleporter and slowly reversing the comets direction. While I could bore you with the details, I think it would be better for me to tell you what I know about Alto."

"How do you know about him? David asked.

"Mithos, Yuan, Martel, and I sealed him away 4,100 years ago." All of them were shocked by this revelation.

"Alto is as old as you?" Genis screamed.

"Probably much older," Kratos explained, "We didn't know where he came from or what he was. All we know is that he is neither human, elf ,dwarf, nor any spirit we have seen. He is a master of magic, the likes of which I have only witnessed by him. Even for the four of us, he was too strong. Mithos found a way to beat him by the power of the eternal sword. He combined it with our bodies' manna to seal him away. The seal would last as long as we or those of our blood walked the planet.

"So that's why he wanted to kill everyone. To kill the ones who kept the seal on him," Zelos said.

"So that would mean by killing Lloyd, the seal was broken," Genis said.

"He killed Lloyd!" Kratos yelled.

"Well not directly but…" Genis explained the battle with Lloyd.

"I wouldn't put that trickery past him. Ironic though that the one he used to try to break the seal was the one he needed to kill all along."

"I would have never thought that fool would be the one to stop me for so long." They turned and saw a warrior clad from head to toe in pitch black armor trimmed with streaks of red. He stood about a foot taller than a normal man. In his right hand he held a blade that appeared to be the essence of fire itself. It's crimson colors revealed the many innocents slain by it.

Kratos met the covered eyes of the enemy and the fear from millennia ago returned to him. "Alto, I never thought I would have to see you again."

"It has been many years since I have been able to move. You shall be the first to taste my revenge," he said pointing his blade at Kratos.

"Everyone, get out of here, I will handle this," Kratos ordered.

"No way," David protested, "After everything he has caused, you expect us to just run from the battle."

"I understand your desire for revenge, but he is far more powerful than you know," Kratos insisted, "I have trained for many years to battle foes like him."

The other heroes left Kratos to his fight. Alto gave no signs of wanting to fight the others now. Kratos drew his blade. It shined a bright golden color infused with lightning manna from Derris-Karlan. "This ends now!" the angel said dawning his wings and flying right at Alto.

Alto blocked the attack with his own and jumped back. He summoned wings of his own, pitch black to match his armor. He flew into the sky where Kratos soon followed. Alto pointed his blade at him and sent streams of fire at his pursuer. Kratos flew to the side to dodge the attack and began chanting a spell. Before Alto could react, blades of air sliced against his armor, but to no avail.

"I'll show you true magic," Alto said as he began casting a spell. Within seconds, Kratos found himself inside a sphere of fire that was quickly contracting. He tried using guardian to block it but the shield was destroyed by the flames and he felt the full force of the attack. After the flames left their mark, Kratos was just hovering in air. Alto took this opportunity and launched another stream of fire at him. The attack connected, sending Kratos to the ground and adding to his burns. Alto landed and walked to Kratos, ready to end the battle.

Kratos wouldn't be beaten that easily though. As Alto walked to him, he was unaware of Kratos' spell. Beams of light began falling all around and Kratos leapt out of the crater he had made with his collision with the ground. Judgment struck Alto several times before Kratos reached him and hit him with lightning blade. Kratos jumped back to avoid Alto's counter swing.

"You forget that we grow more powerful over time," Kratos said, "You can't relay on only the same techniques as before."

"You are stronger this time, but that doesn't mean you will win." Alto began casting another spell. Darkness surrounded Kratos and he could not see a thing. Even with his wings he couldn't see an inch around him. He knew Alto would take this opportunity to strike so he focused on his angel senses to find where he was. However, there was no sound at all.

Suddenly, Kratos felt heat come from all around him. Burns began to form all around him as he felt as if fire had surrounded him once again, but he couldn't see anything. He felt his stomach pierced as the fire began burning him from the inside out. Surrounded in darkness and pain, the last Seraph fell.

__

The five reached the site of the former tower of salvation. They continued on hoping that Lloyd's idea would work, for them to undo all of Alto's destruction. They saw the passage that would lead to Alto's seal. Before they could reach it, they were surrounded by monsters.

All around them ferocious monsters stood. Centaurs, druids, chimera and zombies numbered in the thousands. "We walked into their trap," Sheena said.

"What do we do?" David asked.

"There is only one thing to do," Zelos said, "We bust through them."

"Hold on for a second, there has to be another way then for us to fight all of them," Sheena protested.

"Well if you have a better idea you better say it before they reach us," Zelos said.

"Genis, I can feel the manna around this area is more condensed than normal. Can you use your manna link spell to infuse me with its power."

"I think I can, but it might be too much for you."

"Don't worry, I won't be using it for long,"

With Genis' help, Sheena began focusing all the manna around her. Several colored ruins appeared on all sides of her.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist. Undine! I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Come! Efreet! I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice. Celsius! I call upon the servant of Mother Earth. Gnome! I call upon the Heavenly Messengers. Come, Sylph! I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Volt! I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come, Luna! Source of Heaven, Earth, and everything in between, Ruler of all, I summon thee, Origin! Ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee, Maxwell!"

Sheena fell to her knees after summoning the ten sprits. Each of the pacts she had made during the journey had come to help her now, except for Shadow who remained with David. Genis was also tired after funneling all that manna through Sheena. "Okay guys, break a wall through the monsters to let them get to the passage."

"We can't leave you," Colette said.

"Don't worry, these guys will keep me safe," she said rising back to her feet and pulling out a card. "Run and they will make a way for you."

The four began running for the passage while the monsters closed in on them. Maxwell sent a meteor storm while Efreet sent a series of explosions on the monsters. Gnome destroyed several with a ground dasher. They made it through the passage and Origin blocked the path, slicing through several more enemies.

_

"I can feel an incredible amount of manna up ahead," Genis said. "It is like Alto when we saw him before."

"So you think Kratos lost?" Zelos said.

"I think so," Genis said as the continued down the dark corridor lit only by the flame in the mages' hands.

A/N: The battle between the heroes and Alto is coming soon. If you have any comments questions or anything, leave it in a review and I will try to answer them.


	20. Chapter 20: Intermission

A/N: This chapter is a song fic that builds up to the end of the story. Song lyrics taken from Dragonforce's Through the fire and the flames. I have seen one of my favorite authors use something like this to build up to the climax so I thought I should try it too. Playing the song while reading should add to the intensity of it.

Underline=song

_Italicized_=Direct quote from earlier chapters

Chapter 20: Intermission

As they wondered down to Alto's seal, they could feel the power even from far away. Everything they had done up to this point led them to this one battle.

On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight

_Spring was merely 5 days away. On the 100th year anniversary of the destruction of Meltokio, the monsters hoped to end the battle against man. On the 80th anniversary of the city, they were resolved as ever to defend it. _**Chapter 1: City on a Hill**

David thought back to the beginning of his adventure. It was a winter morning that seemed like any other when it all began. Even then, he knew that death would come, but he never would have guessed how much.

And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

_David began, "the time has come to stand for all we believe in. Once again, our city is in great danger. You know this already, and that is why you are here. Many of you have stood here many times before. You know the risks. For many of us tomorrow will be our last day. That thought would cause lesser men to run. You however see beyond tomorrow night, you see the future. _**Chapter 6: The Time has Come**

His speech gave himself hope. All the brave men who stood their knowing what might come to them. Things wouldn't be easy, but he believed they would win. They would be able to fend of the darkness of the city. However, it was the darkness in his heart that would cause them to fall.

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore

_All around him, he saw brave warriors falling to the monsters. David wondered how he would live through this when the greatest fighters of the city were falling_

He thought back to the day when his life changed forever. The day when he saw so many great warriors falling. An intense battle like none he had felt before.

"_No, you don't understand. It was because of me that they all died. My fault! I'm a pathetic general that wouldn't even stay with his men. I deserved to have that dragon kill me! _**Chapter 8: Slow fade**

All of those people had died because of him. So many lives just wasted. That's why he would continue on. To save all those he cared about. If there was any chance, he must take it.

On the blackest plains in hells domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through fire and pain and once again we know

_Strikes similar to flame lance and explosion pelted the building and soon the building itself became ablaze. The angels saw that the battle was over and retreated. As they looked back, they could see a towering inferno against the pitch-black night sky. _**Chapter 11: Rockets Red Glare**

The fire consumed them all. David could never forget the horror of all those innocent people being killed in the blaze.

Tonight we'll fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm

_Seconds before the attack could connect, the two chosen swooped down and lifted David and Genis to safety _**Chapter 11: Rockets Red Glare**

They had escaped to safety. They were free, but they were the only ones who survived that storm.

On towards the wilderness our quest carries on

_The city was scarred by some kind of battle. The buildings were mostly in ruins and those that were still standing looked to be near collapsing. The streets that used to be bustling with scholars were now covered in fallen debris. Nothing but destruction was found. Several decomposing bodies littered the homes. _**Chapter 13: Wonders Anew**

Their journey took them into the wasteland that used to be a busy city. Sybeck had been reduced to nothing but rubble along with all the other cities that once filled the world.

Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

_Genis felt an object place itself on his knee. He looked down to see a dog staring up at him. The animal had white legs but a black body with a flowing brown tail. The animal slowly wagged its tail as it begged from the stranger. Genis smiled at the animal and pat its head, "cute," he commented._

_The awesomeness of the scene made them freeze and just observe the beauty. The sun had just begun to sink below the horizon. The sun lit an orange path against the ocean to the shore and magnifying the blues of the ocean. The colors of red and orange filled the sky as it blended with the clouds. The clouds appeared to be inflamed from the colors of the sky. The black clouds contrasted with the golden sun to creature a work of wonder. _**Chapter 13: Wonders Anew**

Even beyond all the horrors that they experience, the simple beauty continued on. Not all the tragedy they faced could destroy the hope that they held.

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

_They knew that tomorrow could reveal light on the world of horrors. _**Chapter 14: Beckoning Shadows**

Zelos remembered them exploring the temple of darkness. While there didn't seem to be any hope, he still had faith. He thought back to the time in the temple when they were flung to David's world. So many innocents had their lives destroyed, but even so, they would continue.

As the red day is dawning

_The array of colors made the sky look as if the sun had set it ablaze. Lloyd paid it no mind and flew off, away from the blinding colors._

_The yellow sphere emitted rays that began eating away at the dark of night, filling it with the colors of the rainbow. Rays of red and yellow pierced the night sky_. **Chapter 16: A Hero's Last Sunrise**

It was as if nature was foreshadowing the events of the day. Blood that would be shed, but also the beauty of a new bond.

And the lightning cracks the sky

_The many strikes encompassed him and blinding lights filled the sky of the setting sun. Miles away, the light of the spell could be seen._

They raise their hands to the heaven above with resentment to their lies.

_Lloyd prepared for the attack to take him and Genis prepared to watch his friend vanish. A puddle of tears was forming under Genis. "Indignation!" Genis said holding up his arms to focus all of his manna into the most powerful spell he had ever cast. _**Chapter 17: Enemies of the Past**

Genis thought back to the last time he saw his best friend. As he raised his hands to the sky to unleash that massive force, he resented everything that forced him to it. For Lloyd, he would carry on.

Running back through the midmorning light  
There's a burning in my heart

_After nearly a half hour of running, David finally saw the three. There bodies were strung along the path, all unconscious. For a brief second, he thought back to the first time he had seen them. _**Chapter 18: Broken Seals**

David knew that something had happened and with everything he had ran to see what it was. The fallen hero had done so much to hurt them, but now it was done. There was still even more for them to face

We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
To a light beyond the stars

"_When Alto made his first attack, I knew this was a possibility. I'm just sorry it took me so long to return."_

From the prison of the heavens above, the great hero returned. To help fix the land he had destroyed, he banished himself to the stars. Now, it was the time to return

In your blackest dreams we do believe  
Our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

_They turned and saw a warrior clad from head to toe in pitch black armor trimmed with streaks of red. He stood about a foot taller than a normal man. In his right hand he held a blade that appeared to be the essence of fire itself. It's crimson colors revealed the many innocents slain by it._

Alto's image alone gave them reason to fear. His power was unlike anything they had faced, but even so, they would continue on. The believed that their was a light in this darkness kept them going.

And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation

_Darkness surrounded Kratos and he could not see a thing. Even with his wings he couldn't see an inch around him. He knew Alto would take this opportunity to strike so he focused on his angel senses to find where he was. However, there was no sound at all._

Kratos had hoped his angel powers would have given him an advantage but the reality was far from it. He was alone and beaten.

Now the time is gone  
Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

_Surrounded in darkness and pain, the last Seraph fell._

In his life filled with misery, the ending of darkness seemed fitting. Hopelessness had consumed much of his life, and his hope of victory was drained right before his life was.

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

"_We can't leave you," Colette said._

"_Don't worry, these guys will keep me safe," she said rising back to her feet and pulling out a card. "Run and they will make a way for you." _**Chapter 19: A brief reunion**

They had sacrificed so much on their journey. It was all for this final goal. Many of their loved ones gave everything they had for their cause. Everything they had strived for was in front of them.

Through the fire and the flames we carry on

_As they finally approached the alter, Alto sat upon it with flames encircling it. He stood when he saw his foes and drew his blade. Flames went out from his sword at the heroes. _**Chapter 21: Eternal bond**

Their lives had been full with so much more then any average person. Instead of remaining hidden in the shadows and let the world remain the same, they choose to rise up and forge the world they desired. This would not get better if not for these brave souls. Their journeys taught them that it was not an easy road to travel, but they refused to have it any other way. The four of them each had different reasons for being here, but they had one goal. To save and defend all those that they loved.


	21. Chapter 21:Eternal bond

A/N: Before this chapter starts, I want to thank YinYangSymphonia for his constant reviews to this story. If people didn't accually read this then there would be no point in me doing this, so thank you to all those who have supported this.

This is the final chapter of the fic. I was literally on the edge of my seat writing this, so I hope you enjoy it. It is also the longest chapter by far of anything I have written, and in my opinion, the best. Enjoy

_

Chap 21: Eternal bond

The tremendous hoard of monsters charged all around at Sheena. It was one guardian user and 10 summon sprits against thousands of ferocious beasts._ 'I might be out numbered here, but that doesn't mean I will lose. Everything I have fought through has built me up for this moment. To be able to stand in front of enemies too numerous to count and not be afraid.'_ She gazed up at Volt. '_The one who once struck unbearable fear inside me now is with me, freeing me of my cowardice.'_ "All right guys, let's kick some butt," she said with a smile across her face.

Undine countered the charge of zombies, slicing several of them in half with her water blade. Celsius jumped over the water sprit and fired freeze lancer down ending more monsters. The disciple of ice landed and fought hand to hand alongside Undine's sword. Celsius' beast attack sent one of the fiends right into the maiden's blade. Even though they had slain a dozen of the undead, that barely made a dent in the enemies' massive numbers.

The chimeras thought they would have free rain of the sky, but that was before the sprits of light and wind stopped them. Luna rode upon the giant bird while the fairies flew along beside them. The chimeras sent a stream of fire at Aska, but Sephie raised her sword to cast wind blade to deflect the attack. Luna cast her ray attack on some of the monsters and Aska blasted a few with feathers that were getting too close.

Efreet and Volt intercepted the centaurs advance. The lightning sprit put up a wall of lighting blocking their path while Efreet pounded them with explosions. This killed many of them but soon the centaurs went around Volt's wall and began slashing at the sprits. The druids stood back and began chanting their spells. From afar, they believed it would be easy to catch the sprits off guard. Gnome turned their plan against them when he emerged from the ground they stood upon. He bashed the three closest to him with his shovel, and then cast ground dasher on dozens of the others. Maxwell assisted with a meteor storm and Origin's thunder arrow added to the destruction. The number of enemy spell casters quickly fell.

Sheena aided the water and ice sprits. The zombies were the weakest of the enemies and she didn't want to rush into something too dangerously. She knew that if she were to fall, then so would the rest of them. Things seemed to be going well, with the three of them continually pounding away at the fiends. However, things weren't going as well elsewhere.

Volt and Efreet were surrounded, and could not kill the centaurs fast enough. Even for the mighty sprit of fire, the numerous swords wounds were becoming too much. "Efreet get out of there!" Undine ordered. The maiden of the mist rushed over to the struggling sprits and used spread, giving him a way out. Once Efreet escaped, Undine cast tidal wave, which knocked the centaurs back, and did some damage. Volt saw his counterparts plan, and uses his master field attack. His most powerful attack launched lightning in a circle all around him decimating the few enemies that were near him. The current traveled along the soaked ground tidal wave had made, and flowed into all of the moistened victims of Undine's attack. In one attack, nearly the entire Centaur army fell.

Origin continued slashing through any druid unlucky enough to get close enough. Those smart enough to fear Origin ran from him and began casting spells. The ruler of the elements saw to it they did not get far. Several of the chimeras flew down from the sky, but Origin stopped them with his Rameesh attack. The massive triangle of energy destroyed the flying beasts.

The summoner saw that the battle was going well. The enemy army that once numbered in the thousands, was down to a couple hundred, and was continuing to fade. Her celebration caused her to not notice the monster rising from the ground behind her. "Sheena, look out!" Celsius called and fired her freeze lancer at the target. It deflected the attack with two of its blades and aimed the other two for Sheena. She turned around and saw the fiend about to slice through her but had no time to block it. "Piercing arrow!" an unfamiliar voice called and an arrow flew across the fiends swords, blocking the attack. The ninja backed away from the enemy and turned behind her to see her savior. He held his bow up and readied another arrow. "He won't be stopped that easy," he warned.

"Neither will I," Sheena replied reading a card. "Celsius, get back to fighting the hoard, we can handle the sword dancer now."

She ran at the monster, dodging his blades and rapidly landing several of her seals to weaken the monster. While Sheena occupied the monster up front, the archer shot an arrow up into the sky above the monster. "Look up," he said, and she saw the arrows coming down at them. Sheena jumped out of the way and the sword dancer was pelted with the attack. The archer used piercing arrow at the monster, slicing an arm off. The creature threw one of its other swords at the archer and it struck his leg. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Sheena ran at the monster and ended it with her demon seal. As the sword dancer fell, the final warriors of the army were also defeated. She now had time to help her mysterious savoir.

He had begun to cast healing magic on the wound, but with one that severe, it would take time for it to take effect. "I never thought I would be caught that much off guard," he said.

"Why did you save me?" Sheena asked.

"You were fighting the monsters so I decided to help you. I was surprised to see someone like you here."

"My sprits and I held of the monsters while my friends went on ahead to end this."

"I guess you better go with them. Once I get this healed I will come to give you a hand."

"I'll stay to help heal you."

"No, don't, someone as strong as you, needs to get to the action as soon as you can."

"Fine," she conceded, "What is your name though?

"Ayo," he answered. "Now go!" he ordered as he continued to heal his leg. Sheena and her sprits followed the path her friends had earlier.

_

The four continued down the dark pathway until the light of the sun could no longer reach them. A hundred thoughts race though their minds. Fear and hope, courage and dread, friendship and love. The darkness could be felt all around them. The light of a better future pierced the suffocating presence as the heroes followed the path.

Colette hated to see all the people that had been hurt. They were just innocent victims torn from their lives. None of this was their fault. That is why Colette would fight. The Angelic Maiden fought for the innocent victims. She wasn't alone in her cause. Genis continued on for the friends that always stood beside him. His sister and his best friend had both been taken from him through this. During their journey, he came to love their view of the world. Anything could change if they would go forth and change it. That is why he came. Even if it was a lost cause and they failed, it would be no worse then if they just let Alto have his way.

Zelos went through most of his life being the target of affection from everyone around him. It was only recently he saw the reason they all adored him. He was the one to save the world when the time came. Being thrust into such a situation was not the life he had expected, but looking back, he would not have it any other way. While he still enjoyed the fame, he enjoyed his duty to save the world just as much. He would go and fight for those who loved him, knowing that his life wasn't just for himself anymore. His people, his friends, they were what made his life worthwhile, and he would do anything for them. Even if it meant facing down a foe, whose power was beyond anything he could imagine.

David looked at the great heroes all around him. Together they would face the greatest evil the world had ever known. He wondered what he could bring to a collection of such power. There was only one answer David could allow himself to give. Everything he had would go into this final battle. No running or hiding this time, that wouldn't even be an option. This battle wasn't just one he had to fight in, but one he wanted to. Everything Alto had put them through would be paid back tonight. Vengeance would belong to him. David felt that with his new friends, there was no way even someone as strong as Alto, could stand against him.

_

"You nervous Genis?" David asked, seeing the young mage's arms shaking.

"Yea, a little. How couldn't I be after what we've been through to get here?"

"Just by knowing we will win."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Genis, you and your… our friends are stronger than anyone I have seen. Even the elders in the city would pale in comparison to your power. Zelos is a master swordsman and when his magic combines with Colette, there isn't anything that can get in our way."

Genis started shaking his head. "I'm afraid that this battle won't be like the others. When we fought Lloyd last time, we shouldn't have won. The only reason we did, was because Lloyd let me kill him. Alto has no desire to stop now."

"I still say we can beat him. We've made it this far so we can't lose now."

"I hope you are right but," Genis paused and looked away from David. He didn't want to bring the realization of the words to his mind.

"What?" David asked.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. On the way here, I lost Raine, and then seeing Lloyd disappear in front of me. I don't know if I can take any more."

_

The near endless descent finally came to an end. Alto's alter was so far underground that it should be engulfed in complete darkness. The alter itself lit the room. It seemed to tell them that running was the safest bet.

The room was a vast hemisphere. The stone was so smooth that only unnatural causes could have crafted this place.

As they finally approached the alter, Alto sat upon it with flames encircling it. He stood when he saw his foes and drew his blade. Flames went out from his sword at the heroes.

"It ends now!" Zelos yelled as the four dodged the fire. The angel drew the sword of cruxis and ran at the enemy. The two blades of fire clashed with a tremendous force, knocking both of them back. A smirk crept across Alto's concealed face. The fiend charged at Zelos with a speed that none of the heroes expected. One slash and Zelos' sword flew out of his hand. Alto stabbed his sword at the angel, but he rolled out of the way. Colette pounded him with angel feathers and David with earth-breaker. He switched his gaze to the spell casters and raised his sword toward them. "May the killer embrace of frost take you, Absolute!" Genis said and ice came from the ground encasing the enemy in a frozen prison.

Flames soon surrounded Alto melting the ice and his burning rage accompanied the inferno. He sent a ball of fire in all directions out from himself. There was no escape from the blaze. David channeled all of his energy for his most powerful spell yet. "Frozen powers incase the fiend!" he called as he pointed his staff at the fire. "Blizzard!" he said. Snow and ice came from the ground around him and pounded the fire. The two attacks canceled out leaving a cloud of steam.

In the mist, neither of them could see their enemy. Zelos picked up his blade and looked to Colette. They both nodded and grasped each other's hands. David cast wind-field on the area, clearing the mist but doing nothing to Alto. The angels set their sights on Alto and focused their magic into one attack. With one hand pointed at the enemy and one hand still holding the others, the combined their magic into one attack. The judgment burst attack left their palms and went straight for Alto. The fiend cast his own magic to block the attack. His blade became incased in darkness and he swung at the spheres of light swiftly approaching him. Through the fusion of darkness and light, Alto emerged unharmed.

Alto took out his dark flaming wings and ran at the angels. The two mages stood on the sides of his path and readied magic to stop him. Fire came out from his wings, disrupting the spells and leaving Colette and Zelos wide open.

Zelos pushed her to the side and held his blade the block the attack. Alto saw this coming so sent fire out from his feet that hit the chosen. In the distraction of the heat, Alto swung his dark blade across Zelos' chest, flinging him into the nearest wall.

Anger filled Genis at seeing his friend tossed to the side like that. As soon as he could, he cast the mighty indignation spell. The burst of lightning sent Alto onto his back for a moment, and appeared to hurt him. Colette ran over to Zelos to discover he was still alive, but wounded horribly. In contrast, Alto recovered nearly instantaneously.

"Stay down fiend," David said as he pointed his staff at him.

"Try and make me," Alto said.

David's anger and determination released a new power within him. A power hidden away for as long as he lived, now revealed in the time that it was most needed. "Divine forces of the elements combine here for me now!" He began spinning his staff and the eight colors of the elements began spinning around it. As it spun faster the colors combined into a bright white. "Banish the foe by thy combined might!" The burst of magic struck Alto knocking him back and sending him to his knees. Alto rose once again, but was breathing harder this time.

"Fade into darkness," Alto said. David's sight became obscured and all around him, all he could see was blackness.

"David, no!" Genis said as he saw the other mage encased in a prison of the dark. Alto set his sights for Genis, before the young mage could help his friend. He pointed his blade at him and streams of fire flew at the mage. Genis cast force field to block the attack, but the dark flames merely ripped through the shield. The scorching inferno consumed his body and Genis collapsed to the ground.

Inside of David's prison he could feel the heat rising. It was as if a fire was all around him, but he could not see it. _'Take my eyes to see the world you are in,' _David heard a voice inside his head tell him. He let the presence take him and he saw the darkness in all its wondrous shades and hues. _'This is the world that your kind never gets to embrace. You see darkness only as fear and let it paralyze you. Take my power and embrace the beauty of it. Use its magnificent force to defeat your foe,' _Shadow instructed.

David held his staff and the dark aura around him bent to his will. The heat that the darkness held disappeared with a swing of the staff. David sent the darkness out and it consumed Alto as well. "How could a mere mortal control something as magnificent of the dark?"

"I'm not alone here," David said. Alto sent streams of fire at David, but with a twist of the staff, the darkness dissipated the flames. The power Alto had used for so long to defeat his enemies was now being used against him. Only one other time had someone been able to turn the battle against him like this.

"Shadow, I see you betray me once again. You won't win this time though," Alto said.

"We shall see about that," David and Shadow said from the same mouth. Alto ran at the mage through the darkness. He held his staff up to block the sword. This gave Alto the opening he needed. He swiftly pulled his blade back thrust it through the general's stomach. The darkness all around them faded and David fell to the ground. Alto sent fire all throughout David's body before removing the blade.

"How could you do this to all of them," Colette said with anger in her voice. "I won't let you get away with this."

"And how will you stop me?"

"Maybe I can't, but I won't let you win." Colette began chanting a spell that she had known since the world regeneration journey, but the cost never merited its use, until now. "Thy power floweth purely, ever unwavering. Accept my soul into thine embrace. Sacrifice!" Colette fell to the ground as the light exited her body. The attack struck Alto and a healing light went out to all the other heroes. Their wounds were sealed, as if they had never fought Alto. However, the foe still stood before them.

As Genis rose he looked and saw the tiny angel faint to the ground. Her wings drifted to her sides and began to fade. He knew that the color would not be returning. A fury built up within the young mage. His once logical mind became filled with hatred desire and he would have vengeance. He didn't care what happened to himself anymore. Genis began channeling as much magic as his body would let him. All around him, manna was coursing through his veins. He could feel the point in which his body couldn't handle anymore, but he pushed forward anyway. He would give Alto the taste of what Lloyd had felt earlier. "From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash the fury of thunder, Indignation!" As he went to release that attack, he felt a barrier break within his own body. More manna then he could ever handle was now in him, but for now he could handle it. The mage knew that this wouldn't last long and there was only one shot at this, but it would be all he needed. His power reached a new level, like nothing he had ever felt before. "I'll show you your powerlessness... Indignation Judgment!" As he said this, all the manna left his body.

A circle of lightning appeared under Alto shocking him, followed by additional strikes of lightning from overhead hitting him. A blade filled with lightning and light came down and pinned him to the ground delivering a burst of magic that shook the very foundations of the planet. The rising smoke and dust blinded the mage from the results of the latest attack. There could only be one outcome from an impact like that though.

Even with the stillness in the room, visibility soon returned. And there he was, laying on the ground, victim to the vicious lightning attack. "That's what you get for messing with me," Genis said.

"Oh, a second rate magic attack, is that all?" Alto said as he once again rose to his feet. "That was more than I expected from you, but you are still far from beating me." Genis was struck with fear. All of them had pushed themselves to new levels of power at the cost of their very being. It was still not enough. What could they do? Alto raised his blade. "I tire of your pathetic attacks."

_

"_You have to go back."_

"_But how is that possible?"_

"_The clash of magic in the world, a gift of life, and with our help, it might be possible."_

"_I told you not to die before me. Go back and fix this."_

"_You too? I can't believe he took another one."_

"_Go, I believe in you."_

"_No, not another one, I can't stand to see you here too."_

"_It was my choice. If my life can bring back all those people, then I regret nothing."_

"_The seal between the two is breaking. We give you all the power we still have to save them."_

"_Go my son, and defeat what I could not."_

"_Give them back the lives that were stolen from them."_

"_All right, I promise."_

___

"Lightning blade!" Zelos called thrusting his sword at Alto. The blade was deflected and Alto held out his palm at the swordsman. A burst of fire once again defeated Zelos.

Alto turned and saw David casting a spell. He called flames from beneath the earth to come and engulf the mage. The burning flames lifted him into the air and slashed through him. As the fire dissipated, David fell hard onto the rock. Only the youngest one still stood to oppose Alto.

He swung the blade of unholy fire at Genis, who could only draw his own blade to counter. The blue and red swords clashed but the difference on strengths was evident. Alto's power pushed the blades toward Genis until his own sword sliced through the mage's shoulder.

Genis fell to the ground, dropped the sword, and held his hand up to the wound. Blood seeped out covering his hand and flowing down both arms. Genis looked up at the one about to end his life. The last one to stand and the last one to fall. He was shaking, unable to even focus his thoughts on how to defend himself. All his hopes of survival were compromised by his fear.

As the blade swung down at him, his hand picked up the blade and deflected the attack once again. However, he was not the one to do it. _"Don't be afraid, I'm with you now." _Were those his thoughts or something else? Had he wielded the blade without even telling his hand to? _"This is going to be tough, but we can do it." _There was no one else those thoughts could come from. It didn't make any sense, but to Genis, that was nothing new for him. "All right Lloyd," he quietly answered.

Lloyd knew he didn't have much time before he would once again be taken out of this world. Until that time, he would give Genis all the help he could. As one, they would stand against this great evil.

He looked down at the wounds Genis had taken during the battle. Blood continued to flow down and the shared pain made it hard to move. There was no way to escape the pain of Alto's attacks but by beating him now. He had taken everything they had thrown at him sustaining hardly a scratch. It wouldn't be easy, but Lloyd and Genis would fight him, until they couldn't anymore. The life and freedom of everyone rode on their success.

Genis rolled out of the way of another slash and began running from Alto. As he was running, Lloyd channeled manna through the mage. Bright multicolored wings grew from his back and his feet left the ground. "What is going on here?" Genis asked.

"_Don't worry I will handle the angel powers. I think I know a way to beat him."_ The winged half elf swooped down toward Zelos and picked up his sword. He pointed one of them at Alto

"You should know who I am by now," Lloyd said through Genis' mouth. "While I was serving you, I kept one weapon hidden from you. The one that can defeat you." Lloyd held the swords together and the blue and red colors began combining. Where the two swords once existed, now the eternal sword rested in his hand.

Alto took a few steps back in fear. "How did you form the eternal sword from those two?"

"All those decades of serving you, they always held the essence of its power. Now die!"

Alto took to the sky and the two swords collided. The clash of the powerful blades shook the entire room.

"_Genis, you can still cast you magic while I fight him,"_

"_Gotcha."_

As Lloyd flew through the air, Alto pointed his blade at him and launched several streams of fire at him. Genis began focusing his manna while Lloyd controlled the rest of his body. "Gentle winds gather before me and transform into blades of air." The cyclone appeared all around Alto, slashing him. Lloyd flew in and slashed across his armor. Alto called out in pain for the first time in any memory. Lloyd pointed the blade at the wound and sent a beam of energy out of it and into Alto. The attack sent him crashing into the ground. Lloyd still had a message to pass on. "Light be thy sustenance and destroy the enemy!" he yelled sending a massive burst of light into his enemy.

"Was that?" Genis began to ask.

"_Yes, she has one last gift for us."_

"Spirits that dance in the air, resound in a chorus of holy exorcism... Fairy Circle!" A colorful light went out to all the heroes healing their wounds. David and Zelos rose again and saw the motionless enemy just lying there. They then saw Genis landing near the defeated foe. So many questions filled their minds, but now was not the time to answer them.

Genis walked over to Alto's alter, and stabbed the eternal sword into it. A massive portal opened. It looked as if the universe itself had begun to tear. "Guys, this will take you back a hundred years to a couple days after you originally broke through the time portal," Lloyd explained. Even though it was Genis who appeared to be speaking, they could all recognize Lloyd. "I am being pulled back by so I can't stay much longer," Lloyd said. Seconds later, Genis' wings vanished and the presence left his mind.

"You won't get away that easily," Alto said as he slowly returned to his feet.

"We'll see about that," Sheena said as she entered the room, followed by her sprits.

"We'll take it from here," Origin said. Sheena nodded and the sprits all surrounded Alto. Even injured, the dark swordsman could easily defeat them. They knew only by surviving a few seconds, they would win.

As Sheena, David, and Genis ran toward the alter, Zelos stopped and ran back. "What are you doing?" Sheena yelled.

Zelos leaned down and picked Colette's body of the ground and then joined the others traveling through the portal.

As they left the world of horrors, they knew that it could become a reality once again.

_

A/N: With that, this story is complete. I plan to write 3 more fics based on this one. A sequel that takes place when they return to their own time, a prequel which shows how Alto was sealed in his alter and is also a Karlan war fic, and a shorter fic that shows how they were thrust into the future. I plan to put some information about the sequel on my profile soon

I also must make a disclaimer that Alto's name was not my idea, but taken from a character in the fic Fallen Insert. The name is the only thing I used, and the rest is my original idea.

With all that, thank you for reading and as always, please review.

Extra note: I went back and edited all the chapters of this including this one about a week after this was originally published. None of the story was changed, just typos and I tried to make it flow better. Currently, the sequel, "Flames on the Horizon" has most of chapter 1 written so expect it soon.


End file.
